Due To Delay
by bemypiperc
Summary: What could possibly be the worst thing after a delayed flight and a stranger spilling her coffee all over you? Oh yes, ending up being stuck next to her in the plane for 9 hours. What else could follow? Vauseman AU. Lots of smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Hi y'all! I felt like I wanted to write something happy cause my other fic is kinda angsty. I'm kinda experiencing with this one because of the all smut (that's why the M rating is there), happiness and all that good stuff cause I tend to write only negative stories haha. Please don't forget to review & send in your suggestions of what you'd like to see happening in this story cause I'm definitely including them if they fit in :p Thanks for reading and just a tiiiiny reminder that I obviously don't own the characters or anything. Sorry for the grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language.

* * *

Piper Chapman wasn't the typical tourist-looking person with a huge suitcase running through the airport with a boarding pass in hand trying to find the right gate three hours before the departure just to be sure that she wasn't going to be late. In fact, she was everything but that. She knew where she had to be and the exact time when - and the airports were her specialty in that since she had spent too much of her time at them recently thanks to her hectic job that required a lot of traveling. That was because of the different meetings and events all around the world. She loved to attend them and she enjoyed her job but it was tiring as well. Right now she was standing in the middle of the busy airport looking bored, scrolling her phone and unconsciously starting to walk slowly towards the gate number 27 where her flight was supposed to depart from in 45 minutes. She was excited to go home after spending the week aboard. You could think that her black high stiletto heels made it more difficult to walk when not really concentrating on it but it wasn't the case with Piper. She had been using heels on a weekly basis for years now and if someone's ankles were used to it they were Piper's. Her heels made her legs look extra long and good. In the middle of all the people dressed in their usual flying attire such as sweatpants and hoodies Piper was wearing a white blouse and a black tight pencil skirt, looking really formal and really showing off the best parts of her body. The two top buttons of her slightly transparent blouse were unhooked and it definitely spiced her outfit up so that her collarbones were showing and a thin gold chain with a little heart-shaped pendant hanging on her chest stole the attention. She knew very well that the clothes she was wearing weren't the obvious nor the best choice to wear for a 9 hour flight but she was used to this thanks to her job. She was a successful writer after all, she never knew who she could meet. Piper loved to have everything planned beforehand, that being partly thanks to her job too, and the tiniest changes to her plans made her freak out surprisingly quick. You'd expect for someone who writes as a job to have patience but patience truly wasn't Piper's strongest suit. Her day was immediately ruined and she changed into a complete monster if her plans were ruined like that and she couldn't do anything to help it or change it. She needed to be in control of everything happening in her life and losing the control was her worst fear. Little did she know that it was about to happen again right about now - whether she wanted it or not.

"Attention all Virgin Atlantic travelers! Your flight to New York from gate 27 has been delayed. It will now be departing at approximately 6:30pm. We apologize for the inconvenience." Piper wasn't paying much attention to the noise coming from the speakers high above her because of the constant scrolling on her phone and looking like she had her hands full of things to do but when she realized it was about her flight she woke up from her thoughts. She lifted her head up to hear the rest of the announcement better and when it ended she stopped walking. The distress she felt after hearing it was visible on her face. She tilted her head back and was about to drop her bag to the floor, that's how frustrated she suddenly felt. It wasn't the end of the world but she couldn't hide the fact that she really missed home and just wanted to get this journey back home over with. She loved to travel but she was tired of the never ending journeys that felt like they lasted longer than the actual stay in the destination.

"Shit!" she quietly whispered to herself, feeling rather shitty about the whole thing even though she tried to tell herself it was okay. Just like it was. It was just a delay after all and she wasn't going to be late from anything. She lifted her arm a bit so she could check the time from the watch that was hanging on her wrist and after noticing that she had to wait 3 hours for the flight she made a decision to go and grab a coffee. "My flight is delayed, will take longer than expected. Sorry honey", Piper wrote a quick text to her fiancé waiting back at home while starting to walk towards the closest café, leaving a sharp stamping noise after her which quickly faded into the constant rush of the airport.

* * *

As a part of her very frequent airport routine Piper ended up ordering an iced caramel macchiato like she always did. She didn't even like coffee that much but it was like an unwritten rule for writers to drink coffee so she did too. After getting her drink from the barista she had chosen to stay in the café because she had nothing else to do while waiting for her flight. After choosing to sit in a table around the corner she had spread her stuff from her black bag all around the table. It was completely unnecessary but it was something that she always did. It wasn't because she was a messy person, it was just because she wanted to have everything that she could possibly need within her reach. She also had her laptop with numerous tabs and apps open in front of her face and she looked really focused on what she was doing. She thought she could as well use this time she was forced to spend at the airport now to do things that were useful instead of staring at the ceiling and twiddling her thumbs to the point where she would just be about to die out of boredom. Piper clicked the pages app icon in the bottom of her laptop screen to open it and to write some notes for her text she was currently working on. While waiting for the app to open she took a sip of her coffee. When the app opened her concentration shifted from the present time to the text she was writing and she wasn't capable of noticing anything happening around herself. That's why she loved writing. She loved the feeling of drifting somewhere completely else and being surrounded by only her own thoughts and ideas. She needed it to escape the reality which was dull to her. Her life at home was boring to her and had always been. Writing gave her the excitement and the boost she needed. When she was fully concentrating on trying to come up with new ideas for her text she suddenly felt a hot splash all over her upper body. It didn't take her more than a second after realizing it was coffee all over her torso to lift her gaze up from the laptop screen and see a tall black-haired woman standing in front of her table, looking all guilty and sorry. She was looking at Piper and biting her bottom lip seemingly nervously. She looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry", Piper heard her saying and yes, she sounded very sorry indeed. Piper was staring at her with no emotions on her face but inside she was filled with anger and rage. She didn't know what it was about today but nothing seemed to work out and everything was failing.

"What the fuck?" Piper screamed to the woman standing in front of her and got quickly up from the chair she was sitting in. She noticed the brunette woman in front of her staring at her chest and looked down. It didn't come as a big surprise to her that the white blouse she was wearing was absolutely soaked because of the coffee. Her white shirt turned light brown very quickly. Piper felt how the heat of the hot coffee was burning on her chest and the thin fabric of her shirt wasn't helping at all. She looked at the other woman, about to open her mouth and say something not so nice to her.

"Look, I'm really sorry", the woman tried to explain but Piper didn't let her to. Piper closed her eyes, leaned against her hand for a few seconds and then looked at the woman again. She tried her absolute best to keep calm and not to be mean but the situation made it impossible for her.

"Stop saying that and do something for fuck's sake!" Piper spat out angrily without thinking about how rude it sounded and how many times she had been swearing during the past minute. In a blink of an eye the woman standing in front of her put her tray down to the table next to Piper's because there simply wasn't any free space left on Piper's table. That's when she noticed something that made Piper's fury raise to a whole another level.

"I can make this up to you, I-", she was able to say before Piper realized what she had done. She looked down and saw how her laptop was literally covered with the coffee. The screen was wet and the coffee was dripping down to the keyboard as well. Piper sat down, trying to press the buttons but the laptop didn't seem to work. She hit the keyboard pretty hard with her fist and after that it was sure that it wasn't going to magically start working again.

"You must be fucking kidding me", she mouthed and stared at the screen until the harsh fact about the laptop really not working anymore hit her. She closed her eyes for a while to try to calm down because all she really wanted to do was to release all the frustration and anger inside of her to the woman next to her. She was waiting for Piper's reaction and she knew very well that it wasn't going to be a positive one. She didn't know what to do because obviously she couldn't just leave the situation like that and it was her responsibility to pay for her actions even though it was an accident. Piper didn't see it being an accident though. "Do you have any clue how many important files you just destroyed with your coffee? Thank you so very much." Up to that moment the brunette woman had succeeded in remaining calm about the situation but hearing Piper getting angry at her and being so rude with her words made her want to explode out of fury. She understood it sucked and how bad the blonde woman felt about it but she didn't feel too good about her blaming her and being mean towards her either. That's when she lost it.

"Well I'm sorry for stumbling on your oh-so-beautiful designer bag and spilling the coffee all over you and your laptop, it's just like I was planning on doing that. Fuck no! How the hell could I know that you're so focused on writing a note about the possible names of your future children that you don't even notice your bag sitting a meter away from you and being a possible obstacle for people?" the brunette woman was shouting to Piper at this point and Piper just had this weird look on her face after hearing that it was apparently her bag that caused the trouble. It made her blood boil. _Oh no she's just clumsy_ , she thought, slammed the laptop screen down not caring about the coffee getting more inside of it. It wouldn't work anyways. She started to pack everything from the table back to her bag while the other woman was still looking at her.

"That's bullshit, it wasn't a note about the possible children names. Just for your information, I don't even want children!" Piper shouted back at her while furiously pushing everything inside her bag and trying to make it all fit in. She couldn't care less about her wet coffee-stained shirt at this point. The woman staring at her next to her and shouting to her was driving her insane and she just wanted to get away from the whole situation as soon as possible.

"What was it that you were writing so passionately about then?"

"I'm a writer and you just destroyed the last 6 months of my hard work!" Piper felt even worse when she said it out loud and it made her realize that all of those files were really gone now. They were more than important to her. They were her whole life. Hearing the woman next to her letting out a quiet laughter made her want to cry but she didn't let herself tear up because it would only show her how weak she was. She felt really disrespected.

"What kind of a writer are you if you don't even back up your files?" she asked with a sarcastic tone in her deep voice but Piper didn't want to hear her saying anything anymore. She felt stupid for not backing up her files but nothing changed the fact that the brunette woman had been rude to her in her opinion and her face annoyed Piper like nothing else had done before. After Piper had managed to fit everything from the table to her bag she took her sunglasses from the table and started to walk away. You could sense the anger even from the way she walked and the atmosphere that followed her.

"I hope I never run into you again!" she screamed at the woman who was now dragging her tray to the other side of the table and was about to sit down in the chair that Piper just got up from. "And it's not a fucking designer bag!" Piper looked at the brunette woman for the last time and saw her shaking her head while having a devilish grin on her face.

* * *

Piper felt strangely relieved and free after shouting and letting it all out of her system. She felt like it released a lot of stress she had bottled up inside of her but at the same time she felt a new huge wave of stress going through her because of the destroyed files. She was in big trouble because she knew her publisher wanted some of the destroyed files before next week but now there was absolutely no chance of Piper being able to send them forward to her. She felt hopeless. Even though she had a lot to stress about she knew that all the things she was anxious about weren't going to get fixed by overthinking and feeling bad about them. While she was finally walking along the aisle of the airplane to find her seat before taking off she thought about how she could make the time in the plane go quicker by just watch a movie or two or by listening to some music to relax. In a little while she'd be home. She was so happy about going home, especially now after all of these unfortunate events that took place today. She smiled a little to her own thoughts and then finally stopped walking when she reached the seat number that she had read from her boarding pass. She noticed she had the aisle seat so she didn't have to ask for the woman already sitting in the middle seat to move for her to get to the window seat. That was relieving for Piper since the woman already had her headphones on and music so loud that Piper could hear the beat through them. Piper sat down, pushed her bag carefully under the seat in front of her with her heel, tucked her seatbelt in and then started to follow the other people on the aisle with her eyes. She leaned back a little bit and that's when the woman next to her looked at her direction. First it was just a quick glance, maybe just to check if there were still people on the aisle, but when she had done that she turned around again and didn't turn back. She took her headphones off and started to smile. Her smile quickly turned into a grin followed by a slight laughter and that's when Piper recognized the voice. She turned to her direction and couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her face. The same woman who spilled her coffee on her shirt and laptop was sitting next to her. The one she had been screaming at. The one she wished she would never run into again. The one who was the reason for her day to get even worse. Piper just stared at her without saying anything because in all honesty she didn't know what to say. She seriously wanted to punch the woman next to her because there was no way she was going to spend the next 9 hours stuck next to her.

"You know what's kinda funny? Three hours ago you wished you'd never run into me again and here we are. It's crazy how the universe works", the brunette woman said with a smirk on her face and Piper quickly turned her head into a completely different direction without saying anything. She refused to speak to her. She wanted to make sure that the woman next to her knew how much she hated her and how she didn't want anything to do with her. But she wasn't on the same page with Piper. When Piper least expected it, she put her hand on Piper's bare thigh and it sent shivers down Piper's spine. She turned around again to look at the brunette. Even though she was still extremely frustrated because of what happened before there wasn't the same rage in her eyes anymore. It all changed in just seconds when she felt the other woman's touch on her leg. It wasn't her original intention to keep her hand there but when her emerald green eyes met with Piper's ocean blue ones she decided that she didn't want to take her hand away. "I'm really fucking sorry about the coffee accident but", the woman said after feeling completely mesmerized by Piper's big eyes and then continued to speak in a whisper while stroking her smooth thigh and smiling to her, "I can pay it back to you."


	2. Chapter 2

Piper couldn't lie to herself. The brunette woman's hand that was softly caressing her thigh that was bare, thanks to her wearing the skirt, felt good and she was really missing physical human contact after being away from her fiancé for a week. Piper wasn't someone who could cheat and she had never been that way. She had been hurt by the same thing so many times in the past that it was the last thing she could imagine herself doing to anyone. Right now her fiancé just wasn't the first thing that came to her mind - actually not at all. Lately she had been bored with her life back home and especially with her fiancé. Everything was about him, everything revolved around him and Piper was tired of being just an object to him that he could show off to his friends. Even though it was that way Piper didn't have the balls to let go. It was like she was waiting for him to do something that could give her a good reason to get rid of him. Her family loved him and so did she, but the flame just had gone out and she didn't seem to find anything that would make it possibly light up again no matter how hard she tried. Larry didn't even cross her mind while the totally unknown woman next to her was holding her hand on her thigh and taking her thoughts to somewhere completely else. Piper hoped in the back of her mind that she didn't meant anything with it but at the same time she couldn't take her eyes off from her picturesque face that the sun coming from the plane's window hit perfectly and made her look even more beautiful than she already was.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Piper asked with a shy voice that you could hear the slight tremble in too. The woman next to her was kinda shocked by the tone of her voice. She didn't think Piper would get shy like this because the image she got of her by the way she carried herself was that she was a strong independent woman who knew her worth in every possible situation. She seemed fearless and so self-conscious. But in fact the brunette loved to see how Piper became so easily and abruptly shy in front of her and didn't know how to keep that strong role on anymore. The silence was a bit longer than usually and it felt weird to Piper because she had expected for her to answer right away. It became too awkward for Piper and she could feel a slight blush pushing through her tan skin. She felt too awkward and shy to look her in the eyes so she had to turn away for a second before turning back. "Who are you?" Piper asked when she couldn't take the silence anymore. She was eager to know who the mysterious person sitting next to her was because she was attracting her attention so much even though she had made her so furious just moments before. The woman finally took her headphones off and while she spoke she put them in her bag.

"My name's Alex", she answered to the blonde woman who was bold enough to look her in the eyes again. Alex was glad about it, she really liked Piper's eyes and thought they were beautiful. She wanted to get lost in their beauty. Piper slowly raised her shoulder that was the closest one to Alex so that she was kind of hiding behind it. Alex had a curious smile on her face when Piper's gaze wondered from her eyes to her lips and then back to her eyes. This was the first time she really had the chance to see what Alex looked like because the anger inside her had vanished and she took all the time she wanted to look at her and learn her features. She noticed that Alex's face was really gorgeous. She had high cheekbones, a defined jawline and her lips were glistening out of pure delicacy. Piper found her eyes glued to the beauty in front of her until she noticed the tiny laughter she let out while shrugging her shoulders. She realized she was just staring at Alex and didn't hear what she had just said.

"Excuse me?" she asked and felt embarrassed for being caught staring at her like that.

"I just asked what's your name?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Piper", she answered to Alex's question and at the exact same moment the seatbelt lights of the plane went on, signing that they were about to leave. Finally. Piper sighed and Alex put her seatbelt on because she didn't have it on yet. Piper turned away and looked straight forward, trying her best to focus on everything else but the plane and the fact that they would be up in the air in just minutes. She tried to think about the fact that she'd be home in a while but somehow she couldn't think about anything else than the fact that Alex was sitting next to her. It made her feel safe. Piper was slightly shocked about how her mind was acting but she didn't want to deny it. Alex could sense how nervous Piper was about the take off and yes, she was indeed. No matter how many flights she had been on she was always as nervous as the first time. She didn't quite enjoy flying and when she was young it pretty much terrified her. "It's nice to meet you, Alex", she managed to mumble unclearly before fully concentrating on her breathing since she noticed the plane was moving. Alex smiled to herself.

* * *

The first two hours of the flight were really quiet ones for those two women. They didn't say a thing to each other. Every once in a while Piper could feel Alex's eyes staring at her but she didn't turn around because she knew what a tease Alex was. Alex was listening to music and Piper tried her to best to just think about her fiancé back home and how amazing it would be to be in his arms soon. It just didn't give her the thrills it did before. Yes, she was excited about going home and seeing him again but it didn't make her stomach turn like it had done before. Something about running into this absolutely beautiful stranger with silky black hair and secretary glasses made Piper's mind do backflips and forget Larry's existence completely. But Piper didn't even know Alex. Piper was about to start using her phone again, opening the lock of it when suddenly Alex took her headphones off again and then looked at Piper. She woke her up from the depth of her thoughts when she heard the familiar deep voice start talking again.

"You know, Piper… It's kinda rude not to talk to the person you've introduced yourself to a while ago and know you're sitting next to for the next seven hours", Alex said and put her headphones to her bag. She corrected her position in her seat so that she was facing Piper's direction more. She leaned her face against her hand and looked at Piper. Piper felt anxious of her being so close again. She needed her own little space.

"Oh, that's rude? What's rude is invading someone's personal bubble", Piper spat out without even looking at Alex's direction. Alex was surprised by Piper's reaction and not in a good way. It was Piper's way of trying to make her brain to stop thinking about Alex. Alex had obviously meant the thing she said as a joke and couldn't believe that Piper didn't take it as a one. Alex moved a little further from Piper while thinking about what made the blonde woman's mind change so quickly.

"What's with this sudden change of mind?" Alex asked and even though she wasn't that close to Piper anymore, she still didn't take her eyes off from her. She just looked at her, waiting for her to turn and look at her but she didn't. "I just want to get to know you." That changed everything for Piper. And after Alex said that, Piper turned around, looked her in the eyes and smiled that little shy smile of hers again.

"You do?"

"Duh, why would I even bother talking to such a self-conscious businesswoman who made me sweat like a little kid after stealing from the store when I accidentally spilled my coffee all over her if there wasn't something about her that woke up my curiosity instantly?" Alex described to Piper and they shared smiles. Piper felt weirdly flattered after what Alex said but she was also worried that Alex got that image of her. She didn't think that she was self-conscious at all. And a businesswoman? Oh, absolutely not.

"I'm just a writer", Piper mumbled, kind of neglecting her talent in writing. She had never been too confident about her skills in it. Out of all the things she knew how to do writing was the one that fascinated her the most and that's why she had chosen to pursue it as a career and thanks to her hard work it had paid off.

"No you're not just a writer", Alex answered and stressed the word just. "I'm kind of jealous. I've always wanted to write too but I just don't seem to have it in me." Alex looked emotional for a moment when she looked down at her fingers and then back at Piper. It made Piper realize that maybe she wasn't here just to tease her. The fact that she actually told something like that about herself to Piper made Piper look at her in a whole different light. Maybe they weren't that different after all.

"I'm sure you're a good writer", Piper said and smiled at Alex. She flashed a little smile back. "So, what do you do then, Alex?" This was the second time Piper said Alex's name out loud and God, Alex loved hearing her say it. It sounded different than anyone else saying it before and only made Alex want to get to know Piper better and better.

"I work in a little book store", Alex answered to Piper's question even though she didn't really like to tell people about her job. Alex liked to work there but saying it out loud made her feel bad about it every time. She had always wanted something bigger. She wanted to make a difference and she knew well that working in a book store wasn't going to make her someone that changed the world. If she worked from nine to five in that tiny book store every day she would go crazy but gladly she had some things in her life that made her feel more free. "But I travel a lot. I love to see the world and new people. New things in general excite me, they make me feel like I'm alive."

"That's cute! I should come and visit sometime. You know, just to check if your store is one of the good ones and has my book in there." Piper said happily and was surprised by the fact that Alex was someone who would work in a place like that. Judging by her looks Piper would've said that Alex worked in somewhere completely else. To her eyes she didn't look like a person who read a lot and loved books in general even though she had those sexy glasses on. About the fact that Alex travelled a lot Piper wasn't too surprised about. After all, Alex seemed like a person who needed excitement and new things in her life every once in a while. "I travel a lot too, because of my job."

* * *

Talking with Alex had made Piper's worry and anxiety about flying completely disappear. She totally forgot it while they talked. She was so interested in learning about Alex and vice versa. The more they talked the more Piper realized that Alex was just a nice, friendly human being trying to make her time in the plane go quicker. Piper felt bad about what she had thought about Alex before. She didn't know what it was that made her so angry in the first place and why she changed her mind back and forth so many times. They had been getting to know each other for a good while and time had gone super quick. After the plane had landed and they were supposed to part their ways, Alex had asked Piper where she lived and it turned out that they lived pretty close to each other so they had decided to share a taxi together.

"…and yeah, now I've been bonding with Cal a lot more thanks to my niece. I love her, she's the sweetest little girl", Piper explained to Alex who had been nodding the whole time Piper had been telling her about her family and relatives on the backseat of the taxi. Then Piper's face dropped. She didn't know if this next thing was something she wanted to say out loud because as just a thought inside her head it wasn't too dangerous but saying it out loud would make it so much more real to her. She thought about it for a while but when she looked Alex in the eyes she knew she could tell her. "Ever since she was born my fiancé has been asking me about babies. He wants one. That's probably the first thing he's going to ask about again when I go home." _Fiancé, shit_ , Alex thought and looked away. It took her a while to turn back to face Piper again but when she did, Piper didn't look as happy as she did before. Alex knew something was wrong but she didn't know if she should say it loud. But she did.

"But you don't?" Alex asked after she sensed that from the way Piper was acting. Shyly but surely Piper nodded quickly and bit her bottom lip.

"I mean I want a family, maybe, but lately I've been so bored. I don't care about him the way I've done before. I find myself pushing him away even though I don't mean to do it. I just want the same excitement back that we had back then when we first started dating but he's so boring. Alex, he's so fucking boring. And I can't stand it", Piper complained to Alex while getting a little teary-eyed. She truly cared about Larry and she had shared so much of life with him but she just wasn't too sure about the future anymore. She wanted something else, something that made her feel more alive. "I want excitement in my life, I'm too stuck on these old habits and routines." Piper truly meant every word she said. Alex noticed they were close to the neighborhood Piper had told her she lived in with her boring fiancé and quickly realized she had to do something about this because she didn't want this to be the last time they saw each other.

"I've got an offer to you to help you with that", Alex said to her and got closer to Piper. She put her hand on Piper's thigh again and at the same time noticed that a heavy tear was about to run down Piper's cheek so before it fall she wiped it away. She left her hand on Piper's cheek, gently caressing it and feeling her soft skin with her fingers. Piper was staring deep into Alex's eyes in the darkness and suddenly her mind changed again. She put her hand on Alex's hand on her thigh and moved it away. She moved a bit further from Alex and when the car stopped, she took her stuff and started to get out of the car. Alex was left on the backseat alone, wondering how Piper was able to change her mind that quickly again. She felt like after talking about basically everything with her it would be sure that Piper didn't change her mind like that and wouldn't be so impulsive anymore but apparently not. Alex was truly disappointed because she found Piper so interesting.

"Forget everything I said. I didn't mean it, I don't know what that was. I'm just so tired, I guess", Piper said to Alex when she got out of the car and the taxi driver came out to help her and give her luggage to her from the trunk. Alex nodded. It was exactly as she thought, she was one of those people who thought she was more important than anyone else and complained about everything in their lives even though everything was more than okay. She didn't even say goodbye. Alex sighed and looked away, not following Piper's actions with her eyes anymore. She couldn't care less. Or that's what she tried to tell herself.

* * *

Piper opened the door in front of her with the silver key in between her fingers and stepped in the apartment she shared with Larry. Larry came running from the living room when he noticed Piper finally coming home. He ran to her and before Larry could even say hi she pressed her lips against his. It wasn't the most passionate kiss but she needed it right now before anything else to remind herself of how lucky she was about having Larry in her life. Or well, to try to remind herself. Obviously Larry didn't know about what she had been telling about him to Alex during the flight and after it but now Piper just needed to shake that memory off and she didn't need anything else than Larry to make her forget. Larry was surprised by the way Piper was acting but didn't think much of it. Piper was trying her best to feel something while they were kissing but she didn't feel anything. No sparks, no butterflies. Nothing. She acted like she didn't know what was bothering her. She just tried her best to forgive herself, but when Larry's hand touched her thigh it made her pull away quickly.

"Welcome home babe", Larry whispered and Piper felt how excited he was about her coming back. She smiled. Larry didn't notice the fact that Piper's mind was somewhere completely else but she knew it very well. She was so aware of it that she couldn't concentrate on Larry at all. After she felt Larry's touch on her thigh all she could think about was Alex and how much more exciting and thrilling her touch felt on her skin. Even thinking about it made Piper shiver. "What happened to your shirt?" Piper looked down at her shirt after Larry asked about it. She had forgotten what happened to it. She had totally forgotten the whole coffee accident.

"Oh, a stranger just spilled their coffee on me", Piper said and it made Larry laugh.

"I made some dinner for you, you must be hungry", he said to Piper and turned around to walk to the kitchen. Piper just stand still. _A stranger_ , she thought to herself and smiled. She couldn't believe she couldn't stop thinking about Alex right now after she was seeing Larry after a week that felt like years.

* * *

"Good morning sunshine", Piper heard Larry's voice speaking as the first thing after she woke up. She felt Larry's hands wrapped around her body, hugging her tight. Quicker than usually she started to get up from the bed, forcing Larry to take his hands off from around her. He sat up, looking at Piper who was trying her best to raise herself up to a sitting position too.

"Good morning", she said and smiled to him. Normally her smile in his presence was automatic but lately and especially now she felt like she had to actually think about it and build the smile on her face.

"I'm so happy you're home", Larry whispered and caressed her cheek with his hand. Piper tried her best not to let her thoughts wonder but she couldn't resist it. Once again she couldn't think of anything else than Alex's hand on her cheek last night. The way Larry's touch reminded her of Alex started to bother her too much and she gently moved Larry's hand away from her cheek. "I'm gonna go and make some breakfast", Larry said while being all smiley and got up from the bed. Piper smiled back to him until he was out of the door and then she couldn't resist the urge anymore. When he disappeared from her sight she took her phone from the bedside table and opened Google. She thought about how she could find the name of the book store Alex worked in but she realized that she didn't hear Alex's last name the day before. She wrote something about Alex and a book store in the search bar and something came up. She opened the website that the search engine recommended to her on the top of the results and to her big surprise she found an address to a book store where Alex worked in. She took a screenshot of the address and then pressed the link that was marked blue over Alex's name. It took her to her facebook page. The first thing that caught her attention was Alex's profile photo. She opened it. She zoomed in a bit and thought to herself that she looked hot. Her makeup was strong and she was wearing a black tight dress. It was a photo taken by someone else so Piper could see her whole body in it and she was surprised. She hadn't realized Alex was that fit when she sat next to her all day yesterday, maybe because Alex was wearing the proper attire for the long flight - something that Piper didn't do. Alex looked absolutely gorgeous in the photo and Piper couldn't stop looking at it. She saved it and after that tried to find every possible piece of information of Alex she could find but her Facebook page was more or less private. When Larry came back to the bedroom she put her phone away quickly and smiled to him like nothing had happened.

"What's the plan for today?" Piper asked Larry when he jumped back to the bed and hugged Piper again. It was clear that he was excited about her being back home and was fully enjoying it.

"The eggs are cooking but I had to came here in between to see your beautiful face", Larry said and laughed like a little boy. He kissed Piper's cheek. "I have work, a bit longer than usually. I'm sorry, I tried to switch shifts with Pete but he didn't agree", he explained to Piper and she put a sad face on just for the act. Larry noticed it and tried to come up with something to make up for it quickly. He didn't want her to feel bad. "We can do whatever you'd like after I come home. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine", she answered quietly, trying to sound a bit sad.

"I'll be back at like 7pm at the latest", Larry said and got up from the bed to prepare the rest of the breakfast. _Perfect_ , Piper thought.

* * *

Piper was storming through the streets of New York after getting up from a taxi she had been sitting in for 15 minutes. She had her phone in her right hand to see the instructions on which way to go and turn next so that she wouldn't get lost and in her left hand she had a coffee. She was wearing a black skirt, kinda similar to the one she wore yesterday, a black cropped shirt with a polo neck and a beige trench coat. She had her favorite knee high heels on and her hair was beautifully curled. She had a perfect everyday makeup on and she looked gorgeous. It didn't take her too long to get to the book store she was trying to find. But in fact it wasn't just the book store she was trying to find. She walked in and went straight to the cashier's desk. There was a shorter girl standing behind the desk. Her hair was super curly and blonde with a hint of orange in it. Her eyes were big and she had some visible tattoos that stole Piper's attention. She looked nice and like a person who wouldn't hurt even a fly. Piper read her name tag she had attached to her shirt and learned that her name was Nicky.

"Hi, how can I help you?" she asked and smiled to Piper.

"I'm here to find Alex", Piper said, trying to sound as normal as she just could even though she was so excited that she was about to burst. She just wanted to see Alex again and to apologize for acting so weird yesterday. She wished more than anything that Alex was working right now.

"Oh", Nicky said and sounded surprised, "sure, I'll go and get her", she continued speaking in a happy tone and walked away. Piper leaned against the desk while she was waiting for Alex. It didn't take a long while from Alex to walk to the desk from the room behind it. When she came out of the door next to the desk Piper couldn't take her eyes away from her. Alex was wearing black tight leggings and an oversized knitted dress that was grey. She had her hair up in a lazy bun and her glasses really brought up her eyes that had the same strong smoky makeup look on that she had in the Facebook profile photo. Piper smiled when she saw her and when their eyes met, Alex looked really surprised and smiled too. To be honest she thought she wouldn't see Piper again like this after yesterday and the way she acted. Alex hadn't been able to stop thinking about Piper and wished she would find her but she thought their meeting yesterday meant nothing to her. But right now, the look on Piper's face and the fact that she was here signed something completely else.

"Hi Alex", Piper said softly and stopped leaning against the desk. She rolled the belt of her trench coat nervously between her fingers nervously.

"Hey you", Alex answered to her and saw how nervous Piper was again. Alex loved the effect she had on her and how she was able to make her so seemingly shy in just seconds. "It's so nice to see you again", she continued and noticed how Piper blushed a little.

"It's so nice to see you too", the woman standing on the other side of the desk said. Alex checked her out by looking at her from her head to her toes and after that had a smirk on her face. She looked gorgeous and the skirt she was wearing again… it did wonders to Alex's mind.

"I didn't think you'd come this quickly", Alex said and Piper looked at her in a shock. What was that supposed to mean? She didn't quite register what Alex had just said thanks to her choice of words and she thought she was teasing her again on purpose. But this time Piper was sure that she wasn't going to change her mind about it again. After Piper not being able to stop thinking about Alex and Alex taking over her thoughts like that she just couldn't resist anymore.

"What?" she asked quickly.

"To see if we have your book here", Alex continued and the smirk on her face grew from the size it was just a while before. Piper could feel her heart beating faster when Alex came to the front side of the desk from the behind because she was ready to show Piper where her book was. The first thing she had done today morning after coming to the store was that she had checked if they had Piper's book. They did. She had read the first pages of it and was surprised by her talent she belittled before. There was absolutely no need to. She couldn't believe that even though she had read a massive amount of books that she had never came across Piper's one. She was going to read it next. Alex stepped in closer to Piper and enjoyed seeing Piper in this state, like she was completely mesmerized by her and forgetting everything else that was happening around her.

"Ah, yes… Well actually, I came to ask if your offer is still available?" Piper asked quietly and then looked away because she was too embarrassed to look at Alex. They were so close to each other and the store was so quiet that Alex could hear Piper's breathing. She moved even closer to Piper and whispered into her ear.

"It happens to be, yes", she whispered softly and pressed a heated kiss on Piper's cheek.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for the reviews and follows, I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I hope you liked this one too! Sorry about the Larry stuff but you have to read some of it to get some Vauseman I know you like… We're getting there, maybe a bit slowly but definitely surely ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Piper knew very well that she would feel the heat from the kiss that Alex pressed on her cheek for hours after it and there would be a chance that it would drive her insane like every touch of Alex's did before but in that moment she didn't care. In fact she didn't care at all. It was exactly what she had longed for and nothing else mattered at that moment. She didn't understand why she acted so mean and so rude towards Alex the evening before and she was so glad that she was able to fix it now. When Alex kissed Piper's cheek Piper closed her eyes and when Alex moved her head away from her cheek and Piper could look her in the eyes, she felt shivers going down her spine the moment their eyes met again. If one person in her life could make her feel like this right now, it was Alex. And she was so excited about it that she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Good", Piper said bluntly and flashed her smile to Alex after realizing Alex hadn't took her offer down yet. Alex loved seeing Piper smile and she was easily the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. "So what does this offer of yours include exactly?"

"Oh, Piper… If I told you it would ruin the whole surprise", Alex answered quietly and it made Piper's curiosity wake up even more. Alex knew how to be a tease and Piper was so intrigued. They couldn't take their eyes off from each other until Nicky stepped out of the room next to the desk. That's when Alex took a few steps away from Piper quickly and turned into Nicky's direction.

"Nicky!" she shouted in a surprised tone, hoping that Nicky didn't see them just a moment before because she knew she wouldn't be able to shut up about it until they'd be married and have 5 kids together.

"Yeah, Vause?" Nicky asked and leaned her hands against the desk. She looked at Alex and then at Piper who was turning away and pretending to be interested about the books next to her by taking one of them in her hands and reading the back cover of it. Solid move but Nicky knew it by heart - it was the thing that every person did if they weren't interested about the books for real but somehow ended up in the store. the Alex made sure that Piper didn't hear what she was about to say to Nicky before she spoke.

"I have to take the rest of the day off, this girl Piper needs my help in this one important thing", she explained to Nicky who then winked her eye to her. Alex sighed and rolled her eyes back at Nicky. Why did she have to be like that all the time? Alex had known Nicky for years and they were best friends. Nicky knew everything about her and she knew everything about Nicky. Every time Alex told Nicky she met a new woman Nicky thought it was because she was interested in them even though that wasn't the case at all. Or at least not every time. Alex shrugged her shoulders and waved to Nicky. "See you tomorrow, Nichols", Alex said, grabbed her leather jacket and scarf from the stand next to her and put them on after one another at the same time while walking to Piper. She put her hand gently on the blonde woman's side and pulled her closer, signing to her that they'd leave the store. Piper put the book back to the shelf in front of her and started to walk out of the store with Alex. Alex opened the door for her and when she walked out she waved to Nicky who waved back to her. Piper took a sip of her coffee, enjoying how warm it made her feel.

"Where are we going?" she asked after she threw the takeaway coffee cup away to the closest trash can after finishing it and then looked at Alex while they were walking together. Alex didn't take her hand away from Piper's side. She was holding her the whole time they were walking together and even though Piper knew she should feel like that was wrong and she should've told Alex that, she kept her mouth shut and let Alex keep her hand exactly where it was.

"You're an impatient one, huh?" Alex said devilishly and looked at Piper with a little smile on her face. Piper's face looked so cute that after all Alex wasn't able to not to tell her and fell for her big puppy eyes. "I promised you to help you to bring some excitement in your life and to break old routines but in order to do that I need to know you better. So, I'd like to take you out for a lunch if that's okay to you?" Alex explained to Piper. She knew that even if Piper declined her suggestion she would find a way to take her out for that lunch because she really wanted to. She really wanted to get to know Piper as well as you just could know someone because something in her made Alex really curious. She needed to know what it was.

* * *

It didn't take too long for them to arrive to the destination which was a cute lunch spot not too far away from Alex's book store. She had visited the place numerous of times alone and with Nicky too even though it was opened only the week before. The restaurant was decorated with cute industrial styled pieces of furniture, lots of lights and white colored decoration articles. Piper really liked the vibe of the restaurant and Alex could see that from the smile on her face that appeared when they had stepped in and ordered. The atmosphere in the spacious restaurant was really chill and peaceful even though there were quite a lot of people and as a writer Piper felt a huge wave of inspiration going through her. She was sure that someday she'd grab her new laptop and come here to write. The place was so enjoyable and appealing to her. While they were both waiting for their salads that they ordered to arrive they picked a nice table to sit in from the window corner of the restaurant. When they sat down it was Alex's time to be the impatient one even though she had teased Piper about it just minutes before. She wanted to know everything about Piper.

"Tell me random facts about you", Alex said while she sat down and put her elbows on the table to lean her face against the palm of her hand. Piper tried to think of something interesting to tell to Alex about herself but the problem was that she thought she wasn't interesting at all. That's why she was so keen on writing. It brought excitement into her boring life and for example right now she could've talked to Alex about her stories for hours but had hard time trying to come up with something about herself. Piper hated questions like that because it felt like the most difficult task in the world to figure out what to say.

"Okay, um… I love coffee, I'd love to have a dog and I'm a lazy person. I'm boring", Piper said after thinking about what to answer for a good while first. After Alex heard what she answered she bursted out in a loud laughter. She thought that Piper's answer to her question didn't really enlighten her personality in any way and Alex was disappointed of her ability of answering to a tough question like that.

"I would say you're everything but boring. But please, those things are something that everyone could say!" she claimed and decided that she had to show Piper what she meant with random facts and started to tell Piper some about herself. "I've never been with a man", she started and Piper's eyes widened quickly. She was glad she didn't have her coffee anymore or her salad yet because she was sure she would've spat them out because of the surprise. In fact she knew it already because why else would Alex have teased her the way she had done if she wasn't into girls? Piper just wasn't expecting for her to say it out loud like this, so out of blue and so confidently. "I have never let anyone become emotionally attached to me nor myself to someone, maybe because of the emotional trauma I went through when I was little, but let's save that for another time. I read 62 books last year and psychological books are my favorite. I have a secret obsession with listening to jazz music and drinking red wine even though I think it's not even that good", Alex continued, "and I'm a freak in the sheets." After hearing the last fact Piper started to cough and Alex laughed at her reaction. She knew to expect that from Piper but when Piper wasn't even looking at her in the eyes she became a little confused whether she even listened to her. She found Piper's eyes following someone coming through the main entrance and she realized that Piper completely ignored what she just said. What a shame. Alex turned around to see who it was but obviously she didn't recognize anyone and deduced that it was someone that Piper didn't expect to see right now because she looked so shocked.

"Shit…" Piper whispered and tried to move so that she was sitting behind Alex and people wouldn't see her from the entrance. Alex looked at her in confusion and waited if she wanted to say something about it. When their eyes met again and Piper still hadn't showed any signs of opening her mouth Alex raised her eyebrow so Piper would understand to tell her what was going on. "That's my fiancé." Right after hearing Piper's quiet words Alex turned back to the other direction and saw a dark-haired man standing right next to the entrance of the restaurant. He looked pretty average to Alex's eye, kinda boring as Piper had described before. Alex didn't really expect much from him after hearing Piper's stories about him but she didn't expect him to look this dull. He was wearing a navy blue hoodie with some darker blue jeans and black converses. Alex turned back to Piper's direction and laughed.

"Please tell me he doesn't look like a 15-year-old schoolboy all the time", Alex said and saw how Piper's face didn't change a bit. "I could've never imagined you would have that bad of a taste in men."

"Shut up Alex", Piper said, trying to sound strict but she couldn't hold the laughter in. She felt a bit sorry for laughing and then looked back at Larry ordering food and hoping that he wouldn't notice her. She tried to bend down a little while sitting so he wouldn't see her that easily. It didn't work, though. Piper noticed him walking towards their table so she picked herself up and looked at him walking towards them with a huge smile on his face. "Fuck, he's coming here", Piper was able to whisper to Alex quickly before Larry was standing next to them. Piper was embarrassed because she really didn't want Alex to meet him and especially not like that.

"Piper!" Larry shouted in a happy tone and Piper flashed her signature smile to him. He pressed a kiss on her cheek and all she could think about again was the kiss that Alex placed on the exact same spot just moments before and how much better it felt. Alex could see the emotions shining through from Piper's face and she smirked at the thought of Piper thinking about her while Larry kissed her cheek. Larry put the tray down and the two women saw that he had brought their salads with him. "The waiter told me to bring these to you when I told him I'm going to sit with you and surprise my beautiful fiancée." Alex was struggling not to laugh when she heard that Larry had been telling the people working in this place that his fiancée appeared to be at the same place with him even though they didn't know they both were coming here. Basically he was bragging about her to the waiter. Alex rolled her eyes to herself while Larry and Piper shared a quick kiss. She really didn't want to see that so she didn't even bother looking at their direction. Larry was about to sit down when Alex got up and quickly moved to sit down next to Piper on the sofa on the other side of the table.

"You can sit here so you can see your beautiful fiancée better", Alex said and imitated Larry's way of describing Piper. She was clearly jealous. She flashed a little bit of her smile to Piper too before she grabbed her phone from the pocket of her jacket and checked the time. To be honest, she didn't feel too good about Larry interrupting their lunch. He'd all the time available in the world with Piper later and Alex didn't have other than this moment with her. Alex didn't like Larry. She put her phone back to her pocket and started to eat her salad while Larry and Piper talked about their things. From what Alex heard Piper wasn't too interested about the things Larry was talking about and answered to everything with a short "ok" or "that's cool." Every time Piper was about to include Alex in the conversation he came up with a new oh-so-cool story that Piper didn't want to hear either.

"You look absolutely gorgeous today, I haven't seen you wearing everyday clothes that fancy in a while", Larry said to Piper, trying to be quiet but Alex heard it anyways. Piper gulped and nodded. She brushed through her hair with her fingers to try to hide and ease the fact that she was extremely uncomfortable with Larry talking about things like that when Alex was sitting next to her. The whole situation was too much for Piper and she felt super nervous. The guilt was visible on her face. _Interesting_ , Alex thought after she heard Larry saying that he hadn't seen his fiancée dressing that way lately. It made Alex's thoughts wonder. _Did she do it just for me?_

"Thanks, babe", Piper answered to Larry but the way she said babe really caught Alex's attention since it didn't sound too sincere. Everything that Piper had told about Larry and her relationship with him to Alex during the flight and after it was now all visible for Alex in front of her eyes and she wasn't surprised that Piper was bored. Alex was completely fed up with Larry's talk and face after these few minutes. She couldn't imagine having to spend time with him as much as Piper had to.

* * *

The whole situation was weird for all of them. Alex felt awkward and jealous sitting there with Piper and Larry and she had used all the quiet time while eating her salad to think about how she could get more of Piper's attention and make her pay for Larry joining them even though it wasn't her fault. When Alex and Piper both had finished their salads Larry finally acknowledged that Alex existed and talked to her instead of centering her attention on Piper all the time. He looked at her, clearly judging her and her looks.

"So, who are you and how do you know my Piper?" he asked and didn't take his eyes away from Alex, not even when he took a bite of the tuna sandwich he had ordered for himself. Alex felt disgusted by the way Larry called Piper his like she was an object he owned. Alex had a grumpy look on her face for a few seconds before she realized it wasn't the way she wanted to treat Larry even though she didn't like him at all.

"Honey, that sounded a bit rude", Piper complained to him and then looked at Alex. Alex just smiled at him even though she was annoyed. Every tiniest thing he did and every move he made somehow annoyed Alex indescribably much, maybe a bit too much. After listening to Piper talking about how boring he was and now having experienced it too, she decided to spice things up a bit.

"It's okay", Alex said to Piper and then looked at Larry again while placing her hand on Piper's thigh under the table and stroking it softly just like she did yesterday. Piper didn't hear the last one of her random facts and Larry was driving her insane and not in a good way so she had to do something about it. She didn't even look at Piper while she continued caressing her thigh and spoke to Larry. "I'm Alex, I met Piper in the plane yesterday and we became friends instantly."

"That's nice, I'm happy Piper has a new friend. I feel like she's been so caught on work stuff lately that it's a good thing for her to think about something else too", Larry said with some food in his mouth. Alex couldn't believe his behavior. She looked at the fillings of his sandwich that were falling from in between the sandwich to the plate in front of him. Disgusting.

"Oh, like I've been the only one concentrated on work?" Piper asked in a bit aggressive way and at the same time felt how Alex's grip on her thigh got tighter than it was before. While she was waiting for Larry to answer she had to bite her bottom lip because Alex slowly slid her hand higher on her smooth thigh. It made the bottom edge of Piper's black skirt roll up a bit, making Alex's job a lot easier. Larry didn't see what was going on under the table and Piper tried her best to keep it that way by trying not to react to what Alex's hand was doing. She leaned back a little. She was enjoying this more than she should have. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Larry was sitting right in front of her on the other side of the table while she was feeling Alex's touch on her body, again. The fact that Larry was right there in front of her eyes and Alex was teasing her like this was actually turning her on more than it should have and more than she could have ever imagined. She felt her arousal grow to a point that it hadn't reached in ages with Larry. It was crazy to Piper because Alex was barely in contact with her and she felt this hot already. Alex took her scarf off and let it fell on her lap. Then she unnoticeably moved it to cover Piper's legs and everything happening underneath the table. She did the whole thing so smoothly that Larry didn't even notice that she took it off.

"I'm sorry babe, I said that the wrong way", Larry tried to fix the situation and suddenly Alex's grip on Piper's thigh became tighter again. She was grabbing her thigh pretty roughly and it made Piper put her hand on Alex's hand. She moved her hand on top of Alex's and intertwined her fingers quickly with her's, following the motion of her hand up and down on her bare thigh.

"It's… ah…", Piper managed to answer to Larry when in the middle of her saying that Alex decided to move her hand closer to where Piper needed to feel her touch the most. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and the sudden moan made Larry's eyebrows crinkle. Alex was looking comfortable and leaning against her right arm while the left one was teasing Piper underneath the table and scarf.

"What?" Larry asked with a weird look on his face. He was clearly suspicious of Piper and what was happening but luckily Piper noticed it early enough and managed to save the situation before it got even more weird.

"I had a little cramp on my back", she tried to make up a story to explain what the moan that escaped from between her lips was and then tried to talk in a normal tone and maintain her eye contact with Larry who was finishing his sandwich. "But I meant to say that it's okay, I'm sorry if I've been grumpy, it's just that I'm very tired from the traveling", she said and was lucky to get to finish her sentence before she finally felt Alex's touch reaching her center that was emitting heat. She took her hand off from Alex's and used it to grab the sofa underneath her. She squeezed the fabric of the sofa tightly in between her fingers and looked away. She couldn't look at Larry.

"Aww, sounds like someone needs a massage tonight", he exclaimed and it made Alex shiver out of disgust. Even the thought of Larry massaging Piper made her feel disgusted. The jealousy she felt bothered her too much and that's when she started to move her fingers in little circular motions between Piper's warm legs, feeling Piper's wetness greeting her fingers through her lace panties. Piper didn't know how long she would be able to take it anymore or how long she would survive without making any weird faces or noises. She didn't want Alex to stop, not at all. She just wanted an excuse to leave with her, to go somewhere private and for her to finish what she had started. Against Piper's wants and needs that Alex could sense because of the wetness she met with her fingers, Alex took her hand away, put her scarf on and got up from the sofa.

"It was nice to meet you Larry, but I have to head back to work", Alex said and looked at Piper who was trying to pull her skirt back down quickly. She looked desperate and Alex knew it was a dick move to leave her hanging like that, especially when she knew how turned on she was and how badly she needed Alex to finish her. She needed to feel her.

"Same back to you", Larry said and smiled to Alex. Alex could see that it meant nothing - it was just an empty, forced smile. Alex smiled at Piper and started to walk towards the door backwards. When Larry turned around to face Piper again and didn't see what Alex was doing anymore, Alex winked her eye to Piper and got out. Piper wanted nothing more than to run after her but she couldn't because of Larry. Instead of that she corrected her position on the sofa and felt the wetness between her legs smudging her panties. She looked at Larry and felt dirty because of what she had allowed to happen. She couldn't believe he had no idea. She was about to get lost in her thoughts but then she suddenly got a text message. She took her phone from her coat's pocket and saw it was an unknown number. The sender didn't remain as unknown for a long time after she read the short but succinct text.

"This is my number in case you need it, you filthy little thing." The thought of wanting to know where Alex got her phone number from didn't even cross her mind before she was already writing a message back to her. The way Alex called her filthy made Piper's stomach turn.

"You're mean, why did you leave me like that?" Piper wrote back to her and while she waited for her answer she looked at Larry. He was enjoying his coffee and the view in front of him. He was literally staring at Piper and admiring the beauty of his fiancée while having no idea of what she was up to.

"I couldn't stand your stupid ass fiancé. Next time without him, ok?" Alex texted her and Piper smiled at her phone. She could sense the jealousy through the phone.

"Oh, I see, someone's a bit jealous", Piper replied to her and thought about how much Alex was truly attracting her. She hadn't felt this curious and excited about anything or anyone in a long time. She was living for this feeling of excitement she had inside of her. This was only the part where Alex was getting to know her and not the main part of Alex's offer. Piper knew she was in for a ride.

"It's not my fault you're the hottest woman I've met", Alex texted back to Piper and Piper felt how a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. She hoped that Larry wouldn't notice it and when she looked at him she learned that he was too concentrated on looking out of the window. Piper bit her lip while writing a text back to Alex. She needed to see her again even though she left only a few minutes ago.

"Shut up and tell me where the hell I can continue my day with you."

* * *

 **A/N** : Thank you for the interest & appreciation you've showed towards this story! Just wanted to tell y'all that I'll be finishing The Cure too but I'm gonna focus more on this one for a while now because I'm really enjoying writing this one right now. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review/like/follow, all of it means so much to me! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Piper was anxiously waiting for Alex to reply to her. She was occasionally checking what Larry was doing and he didn't seem to pay too much attention on her. Everything happening outside the huge windows in front of him was much more interesting to him than his fiancée. Normally Piper would've been annoyed, even to the point that she turned mad but now she just didn't care. The sudden change of attitude in her could've made Larry think what was going on but he was dumb enough not to notice anything. It was better for Piper though. Just when Piper didn't look at him for a while and smirked alone while looking down at her phone, letting her thoughts wander around, she was interrupted by Larry's nagging voice. She wished so bad that she didn't need to listen to it right now.

"What's so interesting?" he asked when he realized Piper's thoughts were somewhere completely else. Piper could sense how he was jealous no matter what she was doing. It was getting out of hand and she felt like she wasn't free anymore because Larry wanted to own her. Now he even tried to look at her phone but it was too far away and he couldn't see anything. Then he just stared Piper in the eyes and she was just looking down at her phone.

"It was just Polly, she told me a funny thing about someone", she said and was actually quite shocked after realizing how easy it was for her to throw a little white lie to the table just like that. She had never been a good liar because she was taught not to lie. She really respected that and thought lying was wrong but right now she didn't have any other chance. She tried to flash a genuine smile to Larry but he wasn't fully buying it.

"Who?"

"Oh, you don't know her", Piper answered to Larry's question. She didn't like him being curious about everything in her life but if she refused to answer to a question like that Larry would become insane and think she was cheating on him. To Piper it felt like he was invading her privacy sometimes with all of his jealousy and the acts that were caused by it. Piper needed more privacy and day by day she felt more distanced from him.

"Okay well I'm glad it's a her, so I don't have to be scared that some shady guy is trying to steal my girl", he said and started to put all of their plates on the tray that was in front of him. When he didn't see it, Piper smiled to herself while thinking about Alex. No matter what Larry said she always thought about Alex somehow. She knew she should've felt bad about it but even to her own surprise she didn't. It was crazy how fast everything really changed. Piper didn't feel any kind of spark towards Larry and it was so difficult for her trying not to think about Alex after what had just happened. "I need to get back to work, I'll see you tonight honey", Larry said and smiled to Piper. He got up, pressed a soft kiss on Piper's forehead and left with the tray in his hands. Piper didn't have time to answer to him because he was so quick to leave. As much as it annoyed Piper to admit it to herself, she didn't really care. She didn't care about anything else than Alex right now. That was the state of mind that Alex left her in after teasing her like she did. Piper just wanted to see Alex and spend the rest of the day with her. And that was what she was planning to do. Alex finally replied to her and after reading the text Piper got up quicker than ever. She left and stared at the text message on her phone's screen.

"Someone's a bit too excited… or at least that's what my wandering fingers figured out a while ago ;) Come to the store."

* * *

"Vause, I can see the smile on your face. And I can see it very well", Nicky said to Alex when she caught her staring at her phone's screen with the widest grin on her face. She hasn't been looking that smiley in ages and Nicky new immediately that something was going on because she knew Alex so well. Alex had just sent her last text to Piper, telling her to come to the store so they could continue their day together as she had promised to her earlier. Alex wasn't someone that broke her promises and she wasn't about to do it this time either. If Larry didn't come to the restaurant Alex wouldn't have left but she didn't want to be in his presence any longer than she had to so she didn't think she really had any other choice. She was confident and knew Piper was going to run back to her, especially after the way she left her hanging. "Weren't you supposed to take the rest of the day off?" Nicky asked quietly and Alex's eyes shifted from her phone's screen to her. She put her phone in her jacket's pocket and smiled to Nicky.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for my company to come back", Alex smirked and after she saw Nicky nodding as an answer, she walked to one of the book shelves on her right side. She searched for Piper's book and took one of the copies of it from the shelf. While she held it in her hands, she walked back to Nicky and handed the book to her. Nicky looked at the cover of the book but the name didn't ring any bells in her mind even though Alex had mentioned Piper's first name earlier. "Seems like you have nothing better to do than think about what I'm up to so can you put these on display please? I want them to be the first thing people see when they walk into the store."

* * *

It didn't take Piper a long while to get to the store. She took a taxi and when she got up from it she saw Alex waiting for her outside the book store, looking just as good as she did a while ago. Piper had her sunglasses on and when she got up, she took them off and put them in her trench coat's pocket. She walked to Alex who was smiling at her in the same devilish way that she had smiled to her in the restaurant with her hand in between her legs. Piper tried to act tough and make it seem like what Alex did to her bothered her but it didn't work out the way she wanted to because Alex knew that deep down Piper enjoyed it. The way she reacted to her touch, the way the little moan escaped from between her lips and how she came back for Alex made it all so transparent.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Piper blamed Alex and tried to look as grumpy as she could. Alex just thought that it was adorable how Piper squinted and how her eyebrows wrinkled. While Piper tried to look angry Alex just let her foam and laughed at her. "Larry could've seen everything!"

"So you care about him that much now? You didn't seem to when my hand was between your legs, though."

"Alex!" Piper said shockingly and poked Alex's shoulder with her index finger. "Shut up!" She looked around her to see if anyone was close to them and had heard what Alex said. Piper wasn't used to talking about such intimate things in public. She was actually a really private person and everything like that made her feel uncomfortable surprisingly quick.

"You liked it, didn't you?" Alex asked in a deep, husky voice and stepped in closer to Piper. Suddenly she was extremely close to her face and they were only inches apart. Piper could sense the electricity and the sparks between them while she looked her in the eyes. She felt like she couldn't breath properly because Alex was so close to her and taking her breath away completely with her beauty. Once again, she was so mesmerized that she wasn't able to think straight.

"Yes, yes I did", she whispered and blinked softly. Her ocean blue eyes were sparkling in the sun and Alex couldn't get enough of them. She didn't take her eyes off from Piper and when she heard her admitting she liked the way she teased her, she smiled. "I just hate the way you left me hanging like that…"

"That's unfortunate because it means that we skipped the first step in my offer", Alex whispered back to Piper and kept on smiling. Piper loved her smile. It was so mysterious and she couldn't really read Alex. It frustrated her but at the same time made this all so much more intense. By skipping the first step Alex meant that she didn't really get to know Piper the way she would've liked to before moving on with her plan. Piper couldn't care less about skipping it, though. She felt the curiosity towards Alex inside of her grow bigger and stronger every minute she spent with her. And even when Alex wasn't present she drove Piper insane too because even when she wasn't with her, Piper still couldn't stop thinking about her.

"I don't care, Alex", Piper mouthed and tried to pull herself even closer to Alex by putting her hand behind her back but didn't manage to do it quick enough before Alex put her hand behind Piper's back. She turned Piper around and started to walk, pulling Piper to walk with her. Piper felt a bit disappointed because she really wanted more. She wanted Alex to finish what she had started in the restaurant. She was confused by Alex's move and didn't know what to think about it.

"I care", Alex answered quickly and started to walk forward briskly, Piper right by her side. _I don't wanna mess this up_ , Alex thought while holding Piper's hand tightly.

* * *

Piper was sitting on the sofa in the apartment she shared with Larry with a bowl of ice cream in her hands, staring at her phone. She was waiting for Larry to come home and to make time go faster she had decided to watch something from Netflix but at the same time she couldn't concentrate at all. The episode was running on her phone but she wasn't even watching. She was eating her ice cream and her thoughts were wandering to Alex again. This time it didn't bother her though, she was actually enjoying it. She had just spent a day with her and still felt like those hours were not enough and she couldn't get enough of her. They spent hours together strolling around the city, visiting a cute little café Piper had never been to, sat in a park together learning more about each other and walked back home together even though it was a long journey. The whole time they hung out together Alex had joked in a flirty way and teased Piper in every situation possible. It didn't go as far as it did in the restaurant though and Piper was a bit disappointed. She didn't know what she was expecting but she knew that after finding Alex's hand exploring her legs and thighs like that she expected more than just words and winks of an eye. Piper felt like she needed to see Alex as soon as possible again. There was something so magical about her that it wouldn't leave Piper alone. She needed her. She needed Alex to tame her wild thoughts and to explain the interest she woke inside of her. She needed her in so many different ways. While thinking about Alex, Piper's ice cream melted in the bowl she was holding and her free hand started to slowly wander to the waistband of the night shorts she was wearing. While she was thinking about Alex and especially the thing that happened in the restaurant she was getting turned on. She didn't understand how Alex was able to do that to her. She turned her into a complete mess of a woman in just minutes, even when she wasn't there physically. Piper was totally lost inside her thoughts and letting them guide her hand towards her crotch.

"Hi babe, I'm home!" Suddenly Piper heard a shout from the door and stopped everything that she was doing immediately. She woke up from her dreamy thoughts of Alex, brought her hand back to the spoon in the ice cream bowl and continued eating the ice cream like nothing had happened. She wasn't mad at herself that it happened - she was actually getting very excited and interested about this whole thing with Alex. She definitely wanted and longed for more. Even now she felt how aroused she was. She was indescribably annoyed that Larry came home a bit earlier than he was supposed to. She would've had the time to please herself after this day full of teasing but no. She would've had the chance to finally get the satisfaction she needed but no. She was frustrated. Larry walked to the living room and saw Piper sitting on the sofa. He was confused why she didn't jump up and come to hug and kiss him after the long day they had to be apart. Normally she was super clingy and wanted all the affection Larry was able to give but now she just stayed on the sofa and ate the ice cream without even looking at his direction at first.

"Aw hey", Piper answered quickly when she noticed Larry was looking at her and waiting for her to say something. She tried her best to not look guilty while her head was filled with images of Alex.

"Is everything okay?" Larry asked after Piper's quick response. It made him think something was wrong because normally she wasn't like that. Larry was happy to be home but the way Piper was acting made his mood drop a bit. He was ready to have a romantic, chill evening with his fiancée but he noticed Piper wouldn't probably be so into that right now so he just put his bag away and sat down next to her. He put his arm around Piper.

"Yes, why?" the blonde woman answered while she ate the rest of her ice cream and put the bowl on the coffee table in front of them. She closed the Netflix app on her phone and put her phone to the table too. She turned it upside down just in case Alex decided to text her. She didn't want Larry to see anything. He noticed her turning the phone and then tried to look her in the eyes again.

"You seem so off today", he said when Piper didn't look at him and he wasn't able to make an eye connection with her. He wanted to know what was up.

"Ugh, I'm sorry honey, I just had a very stressful day", Piper tried to come up with an explanation he wouldn't ask more about. To be honest she just wanted to get out of this oppressive situation and to be alone so she could do something about her wandering thoughts that revolved around Alex. She wasn't feeling comfortable with Larry at all and it had changed in just a day. It's like she had woke up after being stuck in fog for ages and saw clearly now. She saw Larry in such a different light than before and she was quite sure that it wasn't a good light this time around.

"I promised you the massage, maybe it would help?" Larry suggested while stroking Piper's forearm with his fingers. Piper got up from the sofa and looked at him. She managed to ignore his proposition completely by yawning and looking extremely tired even though she wasn't tired for real. She just wanted to get out of the living room and to be alone because she needed to do something to the arousal that was growing and growing.

"I'm super tired, I think I'm heading to bed early tonight", she said quietly and took the empty ice cream bowl to their kitchen and put it in the dishwasher. Their kitchen was an open-concept one so they could still easily see and hear each other. Larry was trying to look Piper in the eyes all the time but their eyes didn't really meet throughout the whole conversation.

"I'll eat something and watch football, there's an important match on tonight. I'll kiss you goodnight later then when I join you", Larry explained and Piper nodded. She didn't want to seem too weird or distant to him so she walked back to him, kissed his cheek even though she didn't feel like doing it and took her phone from the table. She couldn't wait to get to the bedroom alone.

"Well I'm saying good night to you already too, in case I'm already asleep when you come to sleep", Piper said, smiled to Larry and left. God, she had waited for this.

* * *

Piper was lying down on their king size bed alone and writing a text to Alex. She was leaning her head against the pillows underneath her and felt really comfortable. She made sure that her phone was on silent so Larry wouldn't notice that she was still awake and bombed with texts. Their bedroom's door didn't have a lock but Piper was sure Larry wouldn't come to bed just yet because he was so keen on watching the football game that he wouldn't be able to leave the sofa before it ends. Piper hated those games, especially when she wanted Larry to come to bed to cuddle with her but he wouldn't come because of watching football. Now she couldn't care less.

"Thanks a lot for ruining my life, I can't even look at my fiancé anymore nor I can stand him. I find him really annoying and it's all thanks to you", Piper wrote a humorous toned text to Alex and sent it. She didn't really think if it was appropriate before she sent it but she knew Alex couldn't stand Larry either after today so it was okay.

"The pleasure's mine. Tbh I didn't think for a second that he could ease the sexual frustration I made you go through today in any way", Alex texted back quicker than Piper expected. She saw the text and it made her smile. She bit her lower lip while writing back to Alex. Suddenly it was getting hot in the bedroom.

"Why the past tense? I'm still trying to cope with it!"

"If you're completely honest how many panties did I make you ruin today haha?" Piper read Alex's text and it made her blush extremely quickly. She knew there was no way Alex could've not noticed the wetness that she made her struggle with in the restaurant earlier. Normally Piper would feel ashamed texting like this with someone but with Alex it felt so natural that she wasn't even the tiniest bit uncomfortable.

"Let's just say more than one. And I secretly wish you're not stopping." Piper had never been this excited to text with anyone. She couldn't even compare these butterflies she felt in the bottom of her stomach when she talked to Alex to the ones she felt when she was talking with Larry back then when they were about to get together. She didn't want to even think about those old ones and fortunately these new ones were much stronger. It all felt too good to be true.

"That's dirty. Now it's not a secret anymore…"

"True. It was only one of my many secrets though."

"Are all of them that sexual?" Alex texted her back and Piper laughed. She couldn't believe what she was actually doing but in some twisted way it gave her the biggest fire and tension inside her belly. The way Alex teased her all the time was so thrilling to her.

"You'll have to find out", Piper replied to Alex and saw how she received a message with a photo included. She opened it and saw a selfie that Alex had took for her. The photo was taken in front of a mirror and Alex was wearing a white thank top with no bra underneath. This was the first time she saw Alex without long sleeves so she could see the tattoos on her arms. Those made her even more attractive to Piper's eyes. Even though she looked extremely hot and her tattoos caught Piper's attention for a while, her eyes focused on her boobs and how good they looked. She didn't think she would stare at the photo as long as she did but when she finally closed it, she noticed the text attached to it.

"I can't wait to find out" was written underneath the photo. Piper was so turned on by the whole day with Alex and by everything that had happened. These texts she just got from Alex didn't help. She couldn't take it anymore.

With that hot photo of Alex stuck in her mind while having her eyes tightly closed, Piper's right hand began to travel down her body slowly but surely. It slid from her neck to her chest, from her chest down to her stomach and then it finally touched the waistband of her satin shorts again. She left her hand there while grabbing her boob with her left hand. First it was just a gently grab but it was followed by a rough one. She could feel how hard her nipples were already. Imagining her fingers to be Alex's and pinching her nipple gently with them made her lose the track of time completely. She couldn't stop thinking about Alex and how she would do this all to her. She let her imagination run wild and imagined Alex's heated touch all over her velvet skin. She wanted Alex to do this all to her. She wanted Alex's hands to explore every possible part of her body. When Piper finally slid her hand inside her lace panties and passed a finger through her folds she met the wet arousal that was all thanks to Alex too. She let a light moan out, trying her best to be quiet because Larry was in the next room. She felt warm shivers going through her body from her head to her toes when she moved her touch to the spot where she needed it the most right now. It was just out of pure relief that was released because she finally got to touch herself and let herself go after trying to cope with the frustration between her legs all day long. Slowly Piper started to move her fingers in circular motions, giving herself more and more of the satisfaction she had been longing for the whole day. She hadn't felt this horny in a long time and it felt so good that she couldn't hold the moans inside of her anymore. She found herself being so wet that it didn't take too long from her to be able to pleasure herself with her fingers without any trouble. Still imagining her fingers to be Alex's it surprised her when she was able to guide two digits inside of herself right away. She started to move her fingers in a steady rhythm, building up her arousal to the point that she couldn't take it anymore and felt her body exploding. _Fuck, Alex_ , she thought repeatedly inside her head while she felt the biggest rush of pleasure in ages hitting her and rocking her body in powerful spasms. She kept thinking about Alex until her body slowed down after the intense orgasm she was able to give herself and she licked her fingers clean.

"I can't wait either, Al", she wrote a text to Alex and smiled to herself, trying to catch her breath.

* * *

 **A/N** : Sorry that it took me a while to update, I've been busy! I'm also sorry if there are bad grammar mistakes in this one, I was so tired when I was writing so. Thank you for all the reviews etc in the previous chapter and don't forget to tell me what you think about this one too. Your support motivates me so much :)


	5. Chapter 5

Piper was expecting a chill morning after she was left with such a good mood after the night before and having her little private moment after texting with Alex but as soon as she opened her eyes she knew that Larry was going to ruin it. You could've thought that he was still happy because Piper came home but apparently not because right after Piper woke up he was by her side, demanding to know her plans for today. Piper didn't have any plans and she knew that would annoy Larry more than anything. She loved the fact that none of her days were similar and things could happen unexpectedly. She lived for that and that was the thing that made her feel alive. Being with Larry was kind of ruining it for her. He always wanted to know where she was, where she was going to go to and who she was with. Everything had to be clear and known beforehand for him and she hated it. She wanted to be free the way she had always been. Piper looked frustrated when she turned her gaze to Larry's direction and saw the man in front of her smiling.

"Larry please… I need my privacy. Even though we're engaged it doesn't mean we have to be with each other all the time", Piper answered to his numerous sentences asking about the same damn thing. She tried to sound as friendly as possible because she didn't want to seem like she was about to get mad. Inside of her head she was though.

"But I really want to", he just answered bluntly, looking Piper in the eyes while trying to melt her heart. It didn't work. Piper didn't feel the same way and didn't fall for his trap. She was starting to get annoyed by him even quicker than before and even though she didn't admit it to herself she knew it had something to do with Alex. Hanging out with Alex had made her feel free and Alex seemed to be a person who was open to meet new people, see new things and explore. That's what Piper longed for. She had felt more alive during the last 48 hours with Alex than what she had felt in years with Larry.

"Have you thought about what I want? Maybe I don't want to", Piper said back to him and looked him in the eyes. The confident and sweet puppy eye-Larry turned into a Larry that was lacking self confidence and felt hurt by her words. Piper could see how he was shocked by what she said.

"You don't want what?"

"To be with you 24/7", Piper said quietly and looked down. She didn't want to hurt him because she knew he'd be a good man for someone but Piper was strong enough now to admit that it wasn't meant to be between them two.

"You don't want to be with me", Larry repeated her words and turned his head to the other direction. He couldn't look at Piper and wanted to just be alone. He felt betrayed and wasn't expecting this but somehow he was still willing to take it all and blame himself for it.

"I said 24/7, Larry. I just want to be alone sometimes and want you to trust me. I don't want you to know where I am all the time and you don't need to know", Piper tried to tell to Larry but he wouldn't listen. He got up from the bed and when he was standing up he looked at Piper. He looked confused but mad at the same time too. Piper knew he was going to act this way but she couldn't take their situation the way it was anymore. She thought Larry was way too clingy and interested in everything she did and it really bothered her. If Piper was still the same old herself she would've felt broken seeing that look on Larry's face but now it didn't feel like anything. It was like she was staring at a random person in front of her. If anything, it felt weird.

"I can't believe you Piper. This isn't you", Larry said quietly and looked down at his feet. He looked sad but in all honesty Piper was just telling him the truth and wanted him to understand. She knew he wouldn't understand it for a while though and would take it as a personal attack. Piper was about to tell him that he didn't listen to what she really said and meant but she totally lost her temper after she thought about the whole situation. And especially Alex.

"I can't believe you either", Piper spat out furiously, "You know what? Maybe I don't want to be with you at all, just like you thought. Maybe this is exactly who I am! Maybe I want my freedom back and to actually enjoy life with someone who doesn't tell me where I can go and where I can't! I'm so fucking done with your bullshit!" Piper's face was getting red because her talking quickly turned into shouting. She got up from the bed and was now standing in front of Larry.

"Piper, please let me…" Larry said as the confusion and sad emotions on his face started to grow to a whole another level. It's like he understood he had done something wrong but Piper had already made up her mind and there was no turning back now. She wanted to get away from this restricted life and be herself.

"Shut up Larry, this is it. I can't take this anymore, please leave. I'm done. We're done", Piper said, took her engagement ring off and handed it to Larry. Larry didn't look at Piper, he just stared at the ring that Piper gave to him and then sighed out loud. Piper walked away and went searching for clothes to wear today. She didn't know her expectations of a chill morning would turn into a break-up with her fiancé but surprisingly it didn't even bother her too much. It felt relieving and like she was finally able to breathe.

* * *

Piper was sitting in a busy café with her phone glued to her hand, thinking about sending Alex a text but somehow after last night she felt nervous to do it. Alex didn't know what Piper had done but obviously she was able to guess it after witnessing the way her body reacted to her touch the day before. Piper felt butterflies in her stomach when she even thought about Alex now. Even though she had just broke up with Larry, it bothered her less than she thought it would. She was just relieved. She had loved Larry very much when they got together in the first place but now that they had got engaged it all had went downhill so quickly that she didn't even realize it before she met Alex. Something in Alex reminded her of her freedom that she had in the past and was taken away by Larry and his actions. Just when Piper was about to start writing a text to Alex after taking a sip of her coffee she got a text from Alex.

"Good morning beautiful." Piper smiled widely after she realized Alex called her beautiful.

"Where are you?" she texted back to Alex, not even saying good morning back to her. She knew what she wanted.

"Wow, so demanding the first thing in the morning! I'm home."

"Can I come?" Piper was sure that Alex was going to say no and suggest meeting somewhere else because they had just met and it would be just plain weird if she went there. But to Piper's big surprise the next text she got from Alex was her address with a simple smiley face emoji right after it. Piper was so ready.

* * *

Piper's hands were slightly trembling while she was waiting for Alex to open her apartment's door after she rang the doorbell. She was nervous like never before. In all honesty Piper didn't know what she was doing and why she was about to do what she was about to do but she knew that she needed it more than anything. She hadn't felt this sure about anything in her life before. She stared at the wooden door in front of her face until she heard someone's footsteps coming closer and closer from the other side of the door. She knew it was Alex. Suddenly the door opened and she saw Alex's face. She was just as beautiful as Piper had remembered and to be honest now that Larry was gone Alex looked even more appealing to her eyes than ever before. Piper stepped into Alex's apartment and closed the door behind her quickly. She didn't want to wait. Alex didn't have a chance to say anything to Piper before she saw Piper leaning in and felt her soft lips crashing on hers, seeking for Alex's warmth and affection. It was like both of them had waited for this to happen from the moment they first met at the airport. Even though Piper had been super mad at Alex, there was still a huge spark between them and it had been there since the very beginning, making them both feel like this whole thing was something not to give up on. Piper couldn't think about anything while her lips were on Alex's and she felt Alex's shallow breathe so close to her every time they pulled apart a little. Alex's hands were traveling along Piper's neck and slowly moving down to softly caress her sides. She pulled Piper closer to herself and couldn't get enough of her. Her lips tasted like the sweetest strawberries and even though Alex knew this was surely not going to be the last time she had the chance of tasting them, she still kissed her like it was the last kiss she could ever have. While kissing Piper passionately Alex started to walk towards her living room's sofa, not letting Piper's lips go and pushing Piper closer to the sofa. She pulled Piper's trench coat off quickly, threw it to the floor and had to part her lips with Piper's until she was done pushing her down to the sofa on her back. She gently laid herself down on Piper, matching her body's form perfectly like it was always meant to be this way. They were like two puzzle pieces that were made to fit each other but were unreachable before this. Piper let her hands venture freely around Alex's torso, ending up moving lower and lower until she grabbed Alex's ass through her tight black jeans. Alex let out a quiet moan in the middle of their passionate kiss and then opened her eyes, pulling apart. As a result of Piper's smooth move she laughed and made Piper giggle too. Piper opened her eyes, smiling widely to Alex that was staring her deep in the eyes. The burning passion Alex could see in Piper's eyes was showing her a whole new side of Piper and she was more than happy that this was happening. Piper's smile was melting Alex's heart. They didn't have to say anything to each other but somehow they still understood everything about each other. Piper landed a little sweet kiss on Alex's lips. It was so soft and so tender compared to their first kiss a couple of minutes ago. As Alex felt Piper's lips on hers again, she rolled her over and just like that Piper was now sitting on top of Alex. After craving Alex as much as she did last night, this all felt just like a big dream to Piper. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She didn't regret it for a second though.

"You're like a whole another Piper right now. What's this about?" Alex asked with her deep voice while staring into Piper's eyes. She would never get bored of them, she knew that already.

"I'm a free woman", Piper said, biting her bottom lip like she was teasing Alex on purpose by doing it. She knew Alex just wanted to kiss her again after feeling the fireworks calm down after their little kissing session. And it was true, Alex was so intrigued.

"You're a free woman?" she asked with a rising intonation in her voice. She laughed while being confused about what Piper meant. She had her hands on Piper's thighs and she was softly caressing them while she was lying beneath her light but toned body. Piper nodded and smiled while searching for Alex's hand with her own and then intertwining her fingers with Alex's.

"I'm a free woman", Piper repeated and laughed back. She held Alex's hand tightly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm free for you to chase… I'm totally free", Piper explained quietly and placed a little peck on Alex's hand that she was holding. Alex rubbed the back of Piper's hand with her thumb. That's when Alex noticed it. The ring that was on Piper's finger the last time they met was gone now. Alex looked at Piper's finger and then into Piper's eyes. Piper smirked at her and Alex's smile grew even more.

"Good to know", Alex whispered and decided to do her everything to get Piper. All the jealousy she felt in the restaurant when she saw Piper with Larry hit her so hard back then that she was ready to do anything to have Piper all for herself. Alex let her hands move slowly to Piper's ass. She grabbed it just like Piper had grabbed her ass just moments before and it made Piper lower herself so that she was lying on Alex and could kiss her again. "I can't and I don't want to keep my hands away from you." That was true. Piper had noticed that in the restaurant the day before.

"Then don't", Piper whispered to her and it didn't take long for their lips to meet again. Piper felt how Alex's hands didn't move away from her ass and it made her smile while they were kissing. Alex pulled apart when she noticed that Piper was about to start turning more and more needy. She wanted Piper more than anything but she cared about her so much already that she didn't want it to happen this way. She wanted to make her feel special. Alex didn't want to ruin this by rushing.

"Can I take you out?" she asked quietly, still almost whispering. Piper moved a few strands of blonde hair away from her face before she answered to Alex.

"What?" she asked because she was shocked by Alex's suggestion. She didn't think Alex was someone who took people out on official dates and stuff like that. Even though Piper expected for Alex to be more adventurous and to be up for anything right now, she didn't feel bad about Alex asking her out. It was pretty much the total opposite. The butterflies in Piper's stomach went wild when Piper corrected her position a little so it wasn't so uncomfortable for her. She tried to contain her excitement but the huge smile on her face was telling it all. "Like, on a date?" Alex nodded.

"Exactly", Alex mouthed and then continued admiring how beautiful Piper looked and how blessed she was to have met her. She was so fascinated by Piper that she forgot how to function normally. She curled a couple of Piper's blonde hair strands around her index finger and gently used them to pull Piper closer.

"Yes", Piper mumbled into the kiss while her lips were against Alex's. It was like she had already totally forgotten that Larry existed. She was so taken away by Alex's beauty that she felt like nothing else mattered and no one else existed but Alex. She really enjoyed it and knew she couldn't get enough of it. She wanted it all. She wanted Alex.

* * *

 **A/N** : Once again a big thank you to everyone who took their time to write a review! I'm sorry that this chapter is such a short one compared to the others but at least something for you! I'm gonna have a bit more free time the next few days so I'll try to write as much as I can. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter... We're slowly getting thereee! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

It didn't take long for them to part their ways and get ready for the evening. Piper didn't want to leave Alex's place but she had to get ready for the date Alex wanted to take her on and knew that their evening together was going to be the best yet out of all the time they had already spent together. When Piper came home Larry wasn't there and she found out that he had left a note for her, stating that he would take time for himself away from this environment. After all the apartment where they lived in together was officially Piper's so she was expecting for Larry to leave anyways. Right now she didn't want to think about Larry though. Instead of paying more attention on Larry's note she went to search for clothes to wear for the evening. She ended up finding a tight red dress that ended just above her knees and wore it. It brought up the best parts of her body perfectly and the red color fit her super well. She paired her usual black stiletto heels with the dress and her favorite black clutch that she could put her phone and keys in. She curled her hair, did her makeup and she looked absolutely gorgeous. When she looked in the mirror she was satisfied with what she saw and then texted Alex that she was ready because that's what she had promised to do.

It took Alex only fifteen minutes to arrive to Piper's place. She rang her doorbell and when Piper opened the door, her jaw fell to the floor because of what she saw in front of her. She had not seen Piper looking this fancy yet and she was absolutely loving it. She was so beautiful. Alex felt underdressed when she stood next to Piper.

"Damn, hey you…" Alex mouthed quietly while her eyes wondered from Piper's head to her toes. Alex really loved the dress she was wearing and her body looked ridiculously hot in it but in all honesty she just wanted to rip the dress off and make love to her.

"Hi", Piper said in a shy way after she noticed how Alex was scanning the clothes she was wearing and her body beneath them with her eyes. A little light blush pushed through her skin and made its entrance on Piper's cheeks. She made a little spin to show off her dress to Alex and then Alex took her hand in her own softly. She pulled Piper closer by her hand and pressed her forehead against hers. They shared a sweet kiss and in a weird way it meant a lot more to Piper than any of their kisses before. This one felt like the most romantic one yet and the butterflies in Piper's stomach were now flying around like crazy.

"You look so amazing", Alex whispered after pulling apart but not moving her head further from Piper's. They stayed that way for a little while and then Piper looked at what Alex was wearing. She had black leather pants on and her shirt was just a normal white t-shirt that was a bit loose. It had a low v-cut neck and her boobs were looking better than ever. She also had a black leather jacket on. Her outfit was pretty similar to what she was normally wearing but she had spiced it up with the leather pants and the low neckline of the shirt. She made a little spin around to show Piper what she was wearing like Piper had done too and Piper noticed how good the pants made Alex's ass look like. She was smoking hot.

"So do you", she smirked and smiled widely to Alex. She answered with a smile and then stepped closer to the door she just came in from and left open because she knew they were about to leave.

"Ready to go?" Alex asked, still smiling and Piper nodded. She was more than ready. Still holding onto Piper's hand tightly, Alex pulled her closer to the door with her and Piper closed it behind them after she checked that she had her keys with her.

* * *

Alex parked her car and then told Piper to wait before opening the door. She got up from the car, rushed to Piper's side of the car and opened the door for her. Piper thought it was super sweet.

"Aw, thank you", she thanked the taller woman standing in front of her. She got up from the car carefully in her heels and saw where they were. It was one of the nightclubs she loved the most in the city. She couldn't believe Alex took her there without knowing anything about her preferences. "This is amazing!"

"I thought you'd hate it", Alex admitted and then took Piper's hand in her own. She looked at Piper and smiled. "I'm glad you approve."

"Hate it? Gosh no! I need a couple of drinks so bad right now", Piper explained and started to walk towards the door, dragging Alex with her by holding her hand even tighter. She hadn't expected for them to go clubbing but Piper didn't care. She was happy to spend time with Alex and it didn't matter where it happened as long as Alex was with her. They walked straight to the bar, sat down and ordered.

"Can I have a margarita?" Piper asked and saw the bartender nodding with a smile on his face. Alex laughed. Piper looked at her with a confused look on her face like she was asking Alex why she laughed.

"It's a little cold out for a margarita, don't you think?" Alex asked with a smirk on her face and Piper turned away.

"Oh shut up, Al", she said. Piper was following every move of the bartender with her eyes, watching how he was preparing her drink. Alex told him to make the same one for her so she could try it too and see why Piper liked it as much as she did.

"So, wanna tell me more about what happened with Larry?" Alex asked after they got their drinks and there was no chance of anyone interrupting them anymore. She was interested to know what changed her mind about him so quickly and what really made them break up. She was sure it wasn't Larry's decision, judging by the way he was so clingy and dependent on Piper.

"I might need a couple more of these before I open up about that", Piper answered while raising her class a bit higher to sign it was the drink she was talking about. Alex laughed. She knew Piper was going to open up about it to her but maybe it wasn't the time yet.

"Oh c'mon, maybe it'd help if you got it out of your system", Alex encouraged her to talk about it. She didn't want to force her but she was too curious to know.

"That's true…" Piper mumbled and took a big sip of her drink so that it'd give her more courage. "Added to everything I've told you about him before I just got a bit annoyed and told him about how he doesn't need to know where I am all the time. I fucking hate it. He's so intrusive and I don't have any time for myself. He limited everything and I seriously lost my freedom. I couldn't stand it anymore. I told him to leave." Alex thought that yes, she was right when she heard that it was Piper who called it quits. She felt a bit bad for Piper because she knew they had been together for a long time but at the same time she was happy that Piper was a free woman now because it meant that she'd be reachable more easily.

"I'm proud of you."

"What?" Piper asked and turned into Alex's direction in shock.

"I'm proud of you for doing it. Piper, you're amazing and you deserve happiness and freedom, just the way you want it", Alex said with a smile on her face and drank some more of her margarita. It wasn't as bad as she thought. She actually kinda liked it.

"I haven't heard anyone saying that about me in ages", Piper said and felt how Alex put her hand on her thigh to comfort her.

"Well, you deserve it", Alex answered and then took her hand off from Piper's thigh to take another sip of her drink. She noticed how she was almost done with it when Piper had just drank half of hers.

"Thank you, that means a lot", Piper said with a smooth voice and turned back to look at Alex when she wasn't that embarrassed and uncomfortable with hearing compliments anymore. "I'm just worried of how Larry's gonna take it."

"He's a grown man, Piper. He's gonna find someone else whose life to control, but it can't be you", Alex said and drank the rest of her margarita. Piper nodded and smiled. She was so grateful she had Alex right now. She knew she wasn't going to change her mind about breaking up with Larry but of course it felt bad. Gladly Alex could speak sense into her head and make her forget about it when she needed it the most. Alex took Piper's hand and got up. She started pulling her to the dance floor with her but before joining Alex, Piper gulped down the rest of her drink too. They walked to the dance floor hand in hand and it didn't take long until they were dancing only inches apart from each other. Alex looked at Piper who was swaying her hips from side to side, letting her curly hair move from one of her shoulders to the other. While the deep beat of the music was filling the whole room, Alex let her hands wonder from Piper's hair down on her back, then ending up on her ass and grabbing it through the red dress she was wearing. When Alex first saw Piper in it when she picked her up earlier, she knew she wasn't going to be able to keep her hands away. And she wasn't going to.

* * *

She truly wasn't going to - especially after what happened next. While they were dancing as close to each other as they just physically could and things were getting steamy, Piper felt someone staring at her behind her. Before she knew it, the person grabbed her shoulder and pulled her apart from Alex quickly. Alex lifted her head, looking at who it was and she wasn't surprised. She saw Piper turning away and realizing that it was Larry. Alex sighed out loud and waited for him to start ranting. She was not surprised that he was here because he appeared to be everywhere that Piper went to. When Alex realized it was him she felt a huge wave of jealousy go through her body again but instead of going away, it stayed. The jealousy she felt was on a whole another level tonight.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to my fiancée?" he shouted after seeing Alex being so close to Piper and took a few steps closer to her. Alex could smell the strong stink of alcohol and cigarettes when he came closer to her and spoke. She was disgusted. Before saying anything she watched how Piper came back to stand next to her and took Alex's hand and held it behind their backs so that Larry wouldn't see. That was Piper's way to show Alex she was definitely on her side. Not that she needed to show it - Alex knew it already. Larry looked at Alex with a huge amount of fury showing on his face and Piper swore she had never seen Larry like this. Getting drunk like this and smoking weren't his things. He had never done those in her presence.

"Larry, calm down please", Piper begged but it wasn't in a pathetic way. It was more of like an order for him. Without saying anything Larry tried to grab Piper's hand and pull her away from Alex. Piper hesitated strongly and tried to push him away.

"Piper, honey, you need to forgive me… I can be a better man, I already am a better man. I know what I did wrong and I really need you in my life", Larry tried to mumble but Piper couldn't understand half of the words. He was trying to look tough and looked at Alex. When Piper didn't say anything Alex decided that it was her time to open her mouth. The jealousy and disgust she felt inside of her were taking over again and she knew she needed to protect Piper. She knew Piper didn't like Larry anymore and wanted to get away from the situation.

"That's bullshit. I've been spending more time with your ex-fiancée lately than you have in ages. She told me you loved her because she was such a free spirit and a creative person but do you even realize that's everything you've taken away from her? You're such a pathetic piece of shit, Larry. Grow the fuck up!" Alex spoke to him in a louder voice than usually. Piper saw how mad Alex was getting and the way she protected her made Piper adore her even more. She saw this other side of Alex that really spoke to her. And the way Alex was when she was mad was turning her on. She was so hot.

"Piper… I'm so sorry baby… Please take me back", Larry tried to mumble again and the toughness that he was trying to show just a while before was all gone now. He looked miserable and like he was ready to cry. His face was red and he was ready to do anything to get Piper back, or at least that's what he said. Piper wanted to get away. She tightened her grip on Alex's hand.

"You're not sorry. Stay the fuck away from me, Larry!" Piper screamed to him, pulled Alex by the hand and they left.

* * *

"I'm so sorry… I didn't think it all through. I should've taken you somewhere else", Alex said quietly while they were sitting on her sofa after coming home from the nightclub. She was truly feeling bad about the fact that they had to run into Larry and wanted Piper to know that she was sorry about it.

"Alex, it's okay. I don't care. I guess it was good for me to get the anger out, too. Now I can forget him", Piper answered to her and then smirked. Alex didn't know why she she made that face and decided to wait for Piper to say something. Piper leaned her face against her hand and looked Alex in the eyes. "But I sensed something new from you tonight…"

"What?" Alex asked quickly. She didn't know what Piper meant.

"You were jealous, weren't you?" Piper asked quietly and saw how Alex turned away embarrassingly. She tried to hide from Piper's eyes but she wasn't able to because Piper moved closer to her. "Am I right?" she whispered when she was only a little bit away from Alex's skin. Piper's whisper sent shivers down Alex's spine. Piper truly enjoyed seeing Alex this way, so vulnerable but still not admitting that she had been jealous indeed. It took her a while to admit it but eventually she did.

"Yes, I was jealous", she stated quickly and then looked Piper right in the eyes. She was a bit mad, not because Piper asked but because somehow Larry always ended up being where they were. "And before you ask, yes, I am jealous." Alex couldn't believe she said it out loud. She saw how Piper was starting to smile with a huge smirk on her face and she couldn't watch it. She wanted Piper to know that she was mad about it.

"I see", Piper whispered and got even closer to Alex, so that their lips were almost touching. Piper being that close to her was making Alex nervous like nothing before.

"You're driving me insane… You have your things unsolved with him and it's fucking killing me that I can't touch you the way I want to and where I want to." Piper was surprised of the way Alex was opening up to her like that but maybe it was the vulnerability that she was feeling right now after Piper asking her about the whole jealousy thing. Piper could see the envy and need in Alex's eyes and suddenly she felt the biggest urge to tease her. To lie down, to show her what's she's missing out on and what she could have all for herself. So she did.

"Who says you can't?" Piper whispered and while she was lying down on the couch she let her hand slowly make its way down from her shoulders to the bottom of her dress. Alex was biting her lip and watching Piper until she couldn't take it anymore and ended up crashing her lips against Piper's. She kissed her more passionately than ever, showing Piper who she wanted her to belong to. Alex's hand found its way to Piper's breast and she cupped it. Piper smiled while they kissed but Alex wasn't smiling. She wanted Piper to know how frustrated she felt every time when she saw her with him. She kept her hand on her boob and grabbed it more roughly this time around.

"I don't want to see you with that bastard again", Alex whispered in between of their passionate kisses. Piper moaned into Alex's mouth while they were kissing when she felt Alex's hand grabbing her boob. Alex's hand moved from her chest down to between her legs and quickly heaved the bottom of Piper's dress up. Piper helped her by raising herself a little so Alex could move the dress to hang up on her waist. When she had a better accessibility she started to tease Piper through her panties just the way she had done in the restaurant. Piper squirmed under Alex's gentle touch while Alex's tongue was exploring her mouth. Alex didn't have to tease Piper for a long time until she was brave enough to slip her hand inside Piper's panties, slowly moving her fingers closer and closer to the source of her wetness. She took her lips away from Piper's and saw from Piper's face how she already wanted them back to kiss them again.

"How much do you want this?" Alex asked her, still teasing her by not moving her fingers to where Piper needed them the most.

"So much… Alex…" Piper whispered and opened her eyes to look Alex in the eyes. She put her hand into Alex's hair, tugging it gently. "I want you so bad, Alex." And after she said it, she felt her back bending because Alex's fingers finally travelled through her wet folds. While Piper's hands were in Alex's hair she started pushing her down, trying to show her that she wanted her to eat her out. Alex got what Piper meant right away and she lowered herself to lie on her stomach between Piper's thighs. While Piper's hands were still in her hair, she moved her head closer to Piper's heated center, first kissing her thighs. It wasn't enough for Piper though - using her hands in Alex's hair she pushed Alex's head down so that her tongue finally ended up touching her clit. Alex started to tease it, kiss it and let her tongue wander while she tasted Piper inside her mouth. She slid one finger inside Piper's wet pussy and when she saw from Piper's reaction that it was okay for her, she started to move it carefully. The wetness she met up with surprised her and while she ate Piper out, she felt how Piper was slightly moving her hips up and down to create more friction. Piper's one hand was still in Alex's hair but the other one was grabbing her own boob. She had her eyes closed and she hadn't felt this good in ages. She wanted more. She felt like she couldn't get enough of Alex.

"More, Alex… I want more", she panted and was pleasantly surprised when Alex suddenly slid another finger inside of her. She felt Alex's long fingers pleasing her and when Alex picked up the pace, she moved her face away from Piper's south and kissed her lips again. Piper could taste herself from Alex's lips.

"Tell me you're mine", Alex instructed Piper when she felt how close she was to come after she picked up the pace.

"I'm… yours… I'm all yours, Al…" Piper obeyed and that's when Alex started to move her fingers even quicker. She heard how Piper was moaning louder than before and felt how Piper's walls were slowly starting to clench around her fingers so she quickly lowered herself again. Her tongue met with Piper's wetness once more. Piper grabbed the fabric of Alex's sofa with her hands and held onto it because she didn't know what to do with them when the warm wave that made her shake rapidly went through her body. She let out her biggest moan yet and her hips were buckling up and down while Alex tried to hold her still. Alex felt Piper pulsating around her fingers while she tasted the sweetness of her inside her mouth. She knew Piper was going to taste good but not this good. Piper was breathing heavily in and out while her body tried to start recovering from the high she just overcame thanks to Alex.

"God… That was incredible", she breathed out and Alex moved back up to kiss her lips again. She gently pulled her fingers out of Piper and brought them to Piper's mouth. Piper held Alex's hand, licking her fingers clean from her own juices and then kissed her lips again, sharing the taste with her. Alex smiled to her and put her arms around her tightly. "I'm already thinking about how I can get you jealous again…"

"You're such a tease, Chapman", Alex whispered and pressed a little kiss on Piper's shoulder. She was surprised of how attracted she was to Piper. She just wanted more and more and that's exactly what Piper seemed to want too. They didn't want to hold back.

"What can I do? It's your fault you're so sexy when you're jealous and mad. It really turns me on."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey! I'm SO sorry I've been away for so damn long. I suddenly felt like I want to write again so I thought I'd continue this fic, hope you haven't totally forgotten about me yet hahah. I read the story through to try to wake up my memory about what has happened so far. I have the worst memory ever but I hope there aren't too many mistakes. I'll try to make this chapter a smooth return to the world of writing for myself without any big expectations to meet soo yeah, hope you still enjoy!

* * *

A week had passed since Alex took Piper out and they spent the night at Alex's place. The night they spent together left them both wanting for more. Even though Piper couldn't help but think of Alex all the time she had finally been able to talk things through with Larry though he wasn't too happy about the outcome. Piper still wanted him to be gone for good but he was still trying his absolute hardest to get her back. One morning Piper even woke up to a huge flower bouquet on her door and after everything that had happened lately she of course thought it was from Alex and it's safe to say that she was shocked when she read that it was from Larry. The next thing she did after realizing it was from her ex-fiancé was that she threw the whole bouquet away. She couldn't care less.

Though things with Larry had been absolutely hell for Piper, Alex had been the sweetest ever. She made sure Piper wasn't feeling too bad about Larry and tried her best to be patient with Piper. She really wanted to be with Piper and get to know her so much better but she also wanted to give her the time she needed to get over Larry. The first time Piper talked to Alex she thought she wouldn't be even able to be this sweet. She had this hard shell all around her but it was definitely breaking when it came to Piper. Piper absolutely loved Alex's company. In fact she loved it so much that after Larry promised to come pick up the rest of his stuff from Piper's apartment on Thursday Piper had texted Alex to come to her place on Friday. She wanted to spend time with Alex, feel good for a while and forget this whole drama with Larry. Alex agreed happily to meet up with Piper on Friday and both of them were super excited to spend time together after not seeing each other for a week. They had been texting a lot but they both just wanted to see each other already.

* * *

Piper had promised to pick Alex up at six after her work. She parked her car in front of Alex's book store and got up. Before she stepped into the store she checked herself out from her car's window to make sure she looked good enough for Alex. Alex would admire and drool over Piper no matter what she was wearing and how she looked but Piper wanted to look her absolute best just for Alex. She had a grey sweater on with some tight black jeans. She had paired those with some black stiletto heels again. Though her outfit was more chill than usually she still couldn't get rid of her heels, she absolutely loved them and how powerful they made her feel. Her lips were softly lined with a nude lipliner and filled with some gloss and she had her hair curled beautifully. After making sure she looked good she walked up the few stairs in front of the store and opened the door in front of her. She looked around trying to find Alex with her eyes but couldn't see her. She only saw Nicky behind the desk in the middle of the store.

"Hey!" Piper greeted Nicky with a happy tone in her voice. Nicky smiled to her.

"Hi blondie", she said back to Piper and then pointed to left with her finger. Piper's eyes followed Nicky's finger and soon enough she saw Alex standing close to the windows in the direction Nicky showed her. Alex was clearly deep in her thoughts trying to rearrange the books on the shelves as she didn't hear Piper coming in or saying hi to Nicky. "You should try to scare her", Nicky whispered to Piper when she was close enough to the desk. Piper thought it was a good idea but to be honest she didn't want to scare Alex - she just wanted to surprise her. Piper nodded to Nicky and started to walk closer to Alex. She had her back facing Piper and she had a book in her hands. She was reading the back cover of it and had her mind deep in that business until Piper wrapped her arms around her waist from behind, pressed her head on her shoulder and planted a small kiss on Alex's cheek. Alex put the book away immediately and turned around. She was so incredibly happy to see Piper in front of her that without thinking about it too much she grabbed Piper's face and crashed her lips against hers. Piper couldn't help but smile into the kiss while still having her arms around Alex. She felt so good every time they were kissing, it just felt so right. And Alex was so happy to finally see Piper again, it had been a long week without her. When their kiss ended they just stared each other into the eyes and smiled.

"You taste like strawberries", Alex whispered and smiled widely.

"It's the lipgloss, dummy", Piper replied and tapped her lips with her finger to find out if she even had any of the gloss on anymore. She wasn't surprised when she noticed it was gone. "Or should I say it WAS the lipgloss." Alex laughed.

"Sorry", Alex said and started walking towards the desk. She pulled Piper by her hand until she had to let her go when she went to the back of the store to get her stuff.

"So, you two are a thing now I see?" Nicky teased Piper. Piper could feel a little blush coming through her cheeks, she wasn't used to talking about her feelings that openly. She shrugged her shoulders. Piper really liked Nicky already and knew she's a good person because she's Alex's best friend but at the same time she knew she had to learn to be more open in order to be in Nicky's company without feeling awkward or embarrassed about herself.

"I don't know… I mean, Alex is cool", Piper tried to act tough even though she knew in the back of her mind that they both wanted more. But the truth was that she had never fallen for anyone this quick. There was something in Alex that really drew her attention but she didn't know Alex that well yet. She wanted to know Alex the best way she could before moving on emotionally. She didn't want to get hurt again.

"Cool? That kiss you just shared together told me something else." Nicky winked her eye to Piper and Piper turned her head away because she felt embarrassed.

"Ugh, it's all just so confusing right now", Piper could mumble quietly before Alex pretty much ran back from the back of the store. She walked straight to Piper, grabbed her hand and started to guide her out of the store. While they were walking towards the glass doors in front of them hand in hand, Piper noticed that her book was on display on the biggest table next to them. It was the one that really caught attention when coming into the store and Piper was sure her book wasn't there when she last looked at it.

"Alex!" she said loudly and stopped right there. She had already made sure that Alex's store had her book but to see that she put it on display like this made Piper like Alex even more. "Are you for real?"

"You and your book deserve that", Alex said with a huge smile on her face after seeing Piper's excitement. Alex didn't even notice how sappy and soft she was with Piper. She was so used to being tough and independent but something in Piper just made the soft side of her wake up like never before. This thing with Piper felt so different to everything she had had before.

"You're the absolute sweetest! This is so cute, thank you", Piper said softly and grabbed Alex's hand tighter. She couldn't believe Alex did this to her. It wasn't the biggest thing in the world but Piper loved little thoughtful things like this, they meant the most to her.

"Oh c'mon you lovebirds, get out of the store so I can close and go home to cry about how lonely I am", Nicky shouted from behind the desk and Piper and Alex laughed at her.

"See you on Monday", Alex shouted back to her and started to pull Piper towards the door.

"Bye Nicky!" Piper shouted, flashed a smile and followed Alex outside.

"Which one of these is yours?" the black haired woman asked when they were standing on the paving hand in hand. Piper didn't want to let go of Alex's hand, it felt so soft and so good. She couldn't remember any of the shitty things going on in her life right now when she was with Alex. Alex really made her forget everything for a while.

"That white one", Piper answered, pointed at the Mini Cooper next to them and unlocked the doors. Alex smiled, she should've guessed. That car screamed Piper's name.

"What are we waiting for then?" she asked while letting go of Piper's hand and ran to the car.

* * *

After they arrived to Piper's place they prepared some dinner together. Or well, after a while of trying to do it together it turned into Piper making dinner and Alex enjoying the view because she felt like she was just interrupting her amazing work. Alex felt absolutely useless next to Piper who looked like she was a professional when she was making some spinach pasta with feta cheese for them. She was a better cook than Alex could've ever imagined. They enjoyed their dinner together and opened a bottle of Chardonnay wine. After they ate they moved to the sofa to continue talking there. They had already talked about anything and everything tonight but Piper really wanted to talk about the deeper things as well. She didn't know how to turn the direction of their conversation into that but she already knew that Alex would appreciate her just asking without hesitating so she just decided to go for it.

"Can I ask a personal question?" she asked and flashed a little smile to Alex. Gosh, she loved that smile so much. It made her heart melt. Alex nodded and turned a little so she was facing Piper on the sofa.

"Do it, I love deep questions", she answered stressing the world 'love'. Alex couldn't wait to hear what Piper's question was because firstly, she loved deep talk in the evenings and in the middle of the night and secondly, she really wanted to get to know this woman more than anyone else before. She knew it was for a reason that they ran into each other and she wanted to explore more.

"I fully understand if you don't wanna talk about this so don't feel obligated to just because I'm asking you about it", Piper explained to Alex and they exchanged sweet smiles. Alex understood what Piper meant and she knew Piper wouldn't feel offended if she didn't tell her something right here right now. "So, you mentioned you went through some emotional trauma when you were little. What was it?" Piper asked carefully and made sure to sound as sweet as possible because the last thing she wanted to do was to make Alex feel bad.

"Ouch", Alex reacted to her question and let out a nervous laughter.

"No Alex you don't have to-", Piper could say before Alex interrupted her by putting her hand on her knee.

"Shush it, I trust you." Piper felt so happy hearing that. She felt the exact same way. Alex took a little while to arrange her thoughts and then started talking.

"Well first of all my mom raised me alone, my dad left pretty much right after he got to know about me. I have never even met him, I just know him from all the stories my mom has told me. He plays in some band but I couldn't care less to be honest. My mom is the sweetest person ever and she has always done her everything to make my life better. We were poor when I was little and I was very heavily bullied at school. My so called friends used to leave me out of the group, called me names and sometimes it got physical as well. But the emotional abuse was worse than the physical. I guess that all is why I've always had trust issues and I've never felt too good in my own skin."

"Wow… I never could've guessed that, Alex. You're so strong, you're honestly the definition of a fighter. And your mom sounds like the best person ever, I'm so glad she's been there for you through everything you've been through", Piper said with the softest tone in her voice that Alex had heard so far. She put her hand on top of Alex's hand that was on her knee and grabbed it tightly. "I wish we would've went to the same school back then. I would've made your bullies regret everything they've done to you."

"Oh no Piper, I'm sure you wouldn't have even looked at my direction back then. I was wearing dirty beanies and my mom's old clothes, you in your new clothes and golden locks would've stayed far away from me", Alex laughed.

"Noo, that's not true!" Piper smiled, "I would've been your best friend."

"Tell me about your childhood or teenage years, anything."

"Well I was pretty much exactly like you just described - new clothes and golden locks. Even though I never went through things like you did I still hated my parents so much. First I loved and adored them the most in this world but after I caught my dad cheating on my mom and no one believed me I feel like all the work they did to raise the perfect girl went straight to the drain… I started to rebel against them. Honestly, our household was full of lies when I was little and I feel like we were all poisoned by it."

"That sounds so toxic, I'm glad you got away from all of that", Alex said, "and don't compare your experiences to other people's. We're all affected differently by things and react differently to them."

"Aww thank you. I'm glad we've both been through the things we've been through because without those things we maybe wouldn't be here right now. And that'd suck because I really enjoy getting to know you."

"That's true! I'm really enjoying getting to know you as well. I haven't been this excited about anything in a while. I'm so glad I spilled that coffee all over your laptop girl." Piper laughed when she heard Alex's words. They were quiet for a while and took sips of their wine glasses.

"Your turn to ask me something", Piper said with a happier tone in her voice again. Alex thought about what to ask and then came up with a question when she thought about the moment they first met with Piper.

"Ok this is a really serious one", she said and Piper's heart missed a beat or two. After asking a really personal question like the one she just asked she knew she wasn't ready for this next one. Alex would ask a question just as personal as she did, she just knew it.

"You told me I ruined your work when I splashed the coffee on your laptop. Were you serious?" Piper looked at Alex in a shock and she felt like she wanted to punch her. Alex started to laugh when she saw Piper trying to look as serious as possible.

"I hate you Alex!" she screamed while trying to hold her laughter in and suddenly hit Alex's head with a pillow. Alex tried to use her arms as a shield but it doesn't work. She laughed at Piper who tried her absolute best to stay looking serious. Alex looked into her eyes and she calmed down a bit. Piper hated how Alex had to bring this up because she feels embarrassed of how she acted when it all happened. "Okay… no. I mean yeah, those files were real and they're gone now but to be honest my inspiration towards writing has been as dead as my relationship with Larry was. So they weren't good stories", Piper explained. She tried not to look at Alex while explaining because all she really wanted to do was just to forget about that whole thing happening. She was so rude to Alex but Alex just found it funny. "But I can almost feel my inspiration coming back… You inspire me." Piper brought her gaze back up and looked Alex into the eyes. Alex smiled to her. Those words meant a lot to her.

"Wow, I'm glad I'm not totally useless then."

"Shut up, Al", Piper whispered and looked at Alex smiling to her. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach the way she felt them back in high school when seeing her crush and it was insane. She hadn't felt this way in ages, especially not with Larry and she had totally forgotten this feeling even existed. She had missed it and damn, it felt too good to be true. Alex's smile made her smile as well and before she knew it Alex's lips were on hers. Every time they kissed Piper felt like the world just fell away with all of the worries and problems with it and simply nothing else mattered. Alex's hands made their way to Piper's neck and ended up resting just below Piper's ears. Her left thumb was softly caressing Piper's cheek. Piper pulled Alex closer to her warm body until there was no free space left between them. They both couldn't stop thinking about how much emotionally closer to each other they grew tonight. They talked about everything together and it all made this whole thing, whatever it was, so much better. Even the kisses felt so much deeper and it was all so new to Alex.

"Guess what would make me the happiest right now after talking about our childhoods", Alex said after they pulled apart from the kiss. She had the biggest smirk on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Seeing pictures of young Piper. It'd be the perfect continuum for the whole evening."

"Oh lord no… I'm not showing you those!" Piper could hear the excitement in Alex's voice when she requested her idea but Piper wasn't too keen to show the photos to her.

"I'm sure I'll find them somewhere", Alex said and got up from the sofa quickly. She tried to think of where Piper would keep old photos and decided to make her way into Piper's bedroom. She ran there and heard Piper screaming after her and getting up from the sofa. She followed Alex to the bedroom and saw her turning around trying to come up with her next move to find the photos. Piper grabbed her by the hand and tried to pull her away from the bedroom.

"Nooo I don't want you to see me looking all ugly and stupid!" Piper laughed. Her laughter ended quickly when Alex got away from her reach and was in the middle of her bedroom again.

"Oh c'mon Piper I'm sure you were just as cute as you're now", Alex said and looked at Piper. Piper tried to pull Alex out of the bedroom for the last time until her sweet words sunk in and she gave in.

"Okay", Piper said and sat down on the floor next to the bed. She pulled a box full of stuff from under it. Alex sat down next to her and waited impatiently for her to open it. "I'm pretty sure they're all in this one." She opened the box and to her big surprise it wasn't the one she was looking for. Alex's eyes opened wide and she couldn't help but laugh, this was the last thing she expected to see when looking for old pictures. "Oh shit!" Piper mumbled quietly.

"No don't you dare to close it", Alex shouted and grabbed some stuff from the box before Piper tried to grab her and stop this nonsense. She managed to grab handcuffs and a vibrator from the box and before Piper fully realized what had happened Alex ran away with them. Piper closed the box quickly and ran after Alex, trying to chase her. They ran through the living room and Alex ran back to the bedroom, followed by Piper whose face was full on red out of embarrassment already. Piper was able to catch Alex when she made a wrong turn near the bed. Piper tried to grab the items from Alex's hands but she couldn't because Alex held them high enough.

"Don't be embarrassed, I find this super hot", Alex said softly when Piper's face was super close to hers as she was trying to reach for her stuff in Alex's hands. "I see what you meant when you said things with Larry were boring." Piper stopped trying to reach for the items and looked Alex in the eyes. Alex brought her hands down, threw the stuff away to the floor and grabbed Piper. Piper put her legs around Alex until Alex dropped her down to the bed. Alex pulled Piper's shirt off over her head and crashed her lips against Piper's. She was incredibly turned on after finding out Piper wasn't the most vanilla person. Alex couldn't help but undress Piper as quickly as possible but right before she was about to bury her head in between Piper's thighs Piper stopped her.

"No, it's my turn", she said and switched her position so that she was sitting on top of Alex. Alex wasn't sure how to feel about Piper taking the lead but after she tore her clothes off Alex was sure she wanted this. She was left with only her underwear. Piper couldn't help but grab Alex's boobs roughly and admire them in every way possible. She absolutely loved them. While grabbing her boobs she kissed Alex's neck and slowly made her way to her boobs, leaving a wet trail from her kisses on her chest. After unhooking her bra and throwing it to the floor she teased her nipples in between her fingers. Alex moaned and tried to sign for Piper to lick them by pressing her head down. She took one of them in between her teeth and softly bit on it while Alex's hand was in her hair. Piper brought one of her hands down and started to tease Alex through her black panties. After playing with her boobs for a good while Piper brought her head up and looked at Alex. She looked so beautiful and Piper could feel herself getting wet when she heard the noises she was able to make Alex let out. Piper ran her free hand from Alex's boob down her stomach and Alex could feel shivers.

"Alex you're so beautiful", Piper sighed and admired Alex's perfect body while feeling how aroused she was. Piper couldn't believe she had this effect on someone. She lowered her body on top of Alex's and pressed her lips on Alex's lips as she slid her hand inside Alex's panties. Her soft fingers were met by Alex's immense wetness and arousal and it turned Piper on even more. Alex closed her eyes and moaned into their kiss that Piper wouldn't end even though she was about to enter Alex with her fingers. She was so wet that it was easy for Piper to slide two fingers inside of her right away. Alex let out a big moan as she felt Piper's fingers filling her for the first time and slowly starting to move in and out. Alex was a bit embarrassed of how aroused she really was. She had been waiting for this moment for so long, she just wanted Piper to feel all of her. Piper's fingers felt incredibly good inside of her, like this all was meant to be. Alex couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have Piper fucking her like this. It didn't take long until Alex already felt like she was about to come. Piper could feel Alex pulsating a little around her fingers and it made her pick up the pace. She continued kissing Alex's sweet lips but Alex couldn't concentrate on that. She tried her best to grab the sheet above her as she felt herself closer and closer to coming. Piper curled her fingers more with each thrust, hitting the exact right spot inside of Alex.

"Right there Piper, right thereee", Alex panted out. Piper loved hearing Alex say her name while she had her fingers inside of her. As she saw how Alex couldn't concentrate on their kisses or pretty much on anything anymore she moved her kisses down to her neck. She could feel how Alex's walls started to tighten around her fingers and her hips started to rapidly buck up as she was almost screaming at this point. Alex felt her whole body trembling as it was taken over by the powerful orgasm Piper just gave her. Piper could feel a gush of wetness escaping Alex's pussy and landing on her hand. She helped Alex ride through her orgasm as she was trying to catch her breath and then pulled her fingers out of her. Her entire hand was wet and she was surprised of how much Alex came. She brought her fingers to her lips and the first thing Alex saw when she opened her eyes was Piper licking her cum off of her fingers.

"Mmh babe, you taste so good", Piper mumbled while licking her fingers and tasting Alex inside of her mouth. She rolled over and once she was lying next to Alex she kissed her.

"I expected you to be the shy one", Alex whispered while smiling at Piper. This felt unreal. She couldn't believe the encounter at the airport could ever lead to something like this. She was in total awe looking at Piper who was clearly proud of the job she had just done.

"You don't know me too well then", Piper answered, leaned against her now clean hand and gave a little kiss to Alex. "I preferred this continuum more than you seeing my old pictures", she said while looking into Alex's eyes. She laughed.

"Oh trust me babe, I'll get to see those pics one day", she answered and then saw the stuff she threw on the floor earlier. "And trust me, I'll use those props you have on you one day as well."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** : Heey thank you so much for your reviews, faves etc, I'm glad you welcomed me back so nicely hehe. Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter one but I hope you'll still enjoy it ;)

* * *

Alex woke up before Piper the next morning. The first thing she saw after slowly opening her eyes was Piper's head resting on her bare chest, basically using it as her pillow. She thought it was super cute. Looking at the blonde beauty sleeping on her chest peacefully made Alex smile to herself. Her arm was under Piper holding her close while her legs were tangled with hers. Piper was sleeping super close to Alex on her left side and it was impossible for Alex to even try to move. She didn't want to wake Piper up just yet, she wanted to take this moment in the best way she just could. The big fluffy duvet they were sleeping under of had rolled down during the night so Alex's body was all bare down to her hips. When she looked down she saw Piper's head softly moving up and down to the rhythm of her breathing and she looked adorable as hell. Alex couldn't help but stroke her blonde hair softly with her free hand. She didn't mean to wake Piper up but she woke up to her touch and slowly turned her head so that their eyes met. A big smile spread on both of their faces when they saw each other the first thing in the morning. Piper pressed her chin on Alex's chest and couldn't take her eyes off of Alex's.

"Good morning beautiful", Alex whispered and lifted her head up as much as she could to give a little soft morning peck on Piper's lips. She saw a smile forming on Piper's lips after that and she couldn't stop thinking about how lucky she was to be right there that moment with her.

"Mmh good morning to you too", Piper mumbled, moved her head a bit and let her fingers wander on Alex's chest, drawing shapes on it until her attention was stolen by Alex's hard nipples. She couldn't resist but started to touch and tease them, taking her time with them. She loved knowing they had nowhere to go and nowhere to be. It was just Alex and her in this bed, enjoying each other's company. As much as Piper loved to pleasure Alex last night she was left horny as hell and wanted nothing more than to continue where they were left off.

"I see someone's eager for another round first thing in the morning", Alex giggled as she realized how affectionate Piper was getting with her boobs.

"What can I say? You left me pretty horny last night", Piper said with her soft morning voice.

"Oh I see…" Alex mumbled. Piper's eyes met with Alex's again as she wrapped her lips around Alex's nipple. She started gently nibbling it as she was still playing with the other one in between her fingers. The way Piper looked at Alex turned Alex on so incredibly easily. Her gaze was full of heat and Alex could feel the same heat growing in between her legs. Piper was the hottest woman she had laid her eyes on.

"Should we do something about that then?" Alex asked and without a warning she turned around in the bed so that she was now laying on her stomach next to Piper who was now laying on her back. When Alex's arm disappeared from behind her back she crawled up a bit so that she had a pillow underneath her head. It didn't take long from Alex's hands to grab Piper's perky little tits, she couldn't keep her hands away especially when Piper was all naked and looking beautiful as ever in front of her. Piper let out a quiet but noticeable moan when she felt Alex twitching her nipples. Alex pressed a sloppy kiss on Piper's lips. It wasn't a quick one, she took her time with her tongue and Piper answered to the kiss with the same kind of lust. Their kiss was still going on when Alex's hand travelled down Piper's naked body and touched her inner thighs. Piper opened her legs right away and it made Alex smile in between their kiss and eventually she let out a little deep laughter as well. She broke their kiss and saw how Piper had her eyes closed and how clearly she was waiting for Alex to touch her where she needed to be touched the most. Alex's hand stroked Piper's inner thighs softly as she moved her kisses from Piper's lips down to her neck. She kissed her neck and collarbones. Shoulder and chest. Tummy and hips. She moved further down until her hand on Piper's thigh switched to her lips. She nibbled on Piper's thigh gently enough not to leave a mark but still rough enough to make Piper moan out loud. She pushed the duvet away because it was on her way and saw all of Piper's body. She was so beautiful, Alex didn't want to do anything else than just stare at her and adore her all day long. Piper's body shivered when she felt Alex getting closer to her, she could feel her breaths in between her legs. Alex didn't need to even touch Piper to know how aroused she was already, she could see it.

"You're so wet", Alex said as she gently spread Piper's legs more apart and buried her face in between her legs. She had been waiting for this moment. Not that she didn't know what Piper tasted like, she knew she tasted extremely good but she wanted to pleasure her with more than just her fingers. This felt way more intimate to her. The biggest moan yet escaped from between Piper's lips when she felt Alex's tongue meeting with the wetness in between her legs. Alex found the amount of Piper's wetness super hot. Knowing she was able to make that reaction happen in her made Alex happier than anything in a while. Piper put her hand into Alex's hair and tugged it lightly while trying to push her head deeper. Alex licked Piper's pussy slowly and moved her hands under Piper's ass. She grabbed it and then left her hands there so that she could hold it up a bit higher so that she had a better access to Piper's pussy. Piper's eyes were tightly closed and she was biting her lower lip when Alex teased her clit with her tongue. It felt so good.

"That's so fucking good Alex", she panted out as Alex kept licking her and enjoying her taste. Piper started to move her hips to try to create more friction and that made Alex sense how she wanted more. She moved her tongue closer to Piper's entrance and teased it until she plunged her tongue in. Pleasuring Piper had turned Alex on immensely so when Piper's moans grew louder and louder Alex got the greatest idea ever to shut her up and get some attention herself as well. She stopped which made Piper open her eyes to see what she was doing. She didn't want Alex to stop, not at all. But she couldn't complain after seeing what Alex was about to do next. She moved on top of Piper so that her pussy was right in front of Piper's face but so that she could fuck Piper at the same time. Seeing Alex all spread out like that so close to her made Piper's heart beat faster than ever. She knew what she was supposed to do but suddenly she got nervous as hell. She had wanted to talk to Alex about the fact that she had actually never eaten a woman out before. She had been with a woman before but this was new to her and she was afraid of doing something wrong. She really wanted to eat Alex out but she was too nervous and she didn't expect this to happen yet. Alex lowered her face so that she could suck on Piper's clit and tease her with her fingers at the same time. Piper was extremely wet so it was easy for Alex's two fingers to slide in her pussy. As Piper felt Alex inside of her she decided not to let her nerves get the best of her and finally ran her tongue through Alex's wet folds. That made Alex raise her head from Piper's pussy for a while to appreciate the feeling Piper gave her. Alex's deep moan made Piper think more positively about herself, maybe she was doing the right thing. Alex was so wet that Piper could feel her wetness smearing all over her mouth area as she was eating her out. It didn't take too long from Alex's pussy to let out more of her sweet wetness and it slid down her thigh, slowly making its way down to Piper's chest.

"Ahh babe… Tongue-fuck me please…" Alex breathed out and when she felt Piper's tongue inside her hole she started to move her fingers in and out of Piper in the same rhythm she was fucking her with her tongue. Piper was sure she had never been this aroused in her whole life. Alex's tongue and fingers were pure magic to her but the feeling she got from pleasuring Alex at the same time was incredible. Alex started to move her hips in the same rhythm, she couldn't get enough of Piper's tongue that felt so good satisfying her needs. Her and Piper were both moaning and their breaths were getting more and more irregular together as they both sped up the pace.

"I-I'm so close", Piper said quickly in between of tongue fucking Alex. Getting to know that made Alex pump her fingers in and out of Piper quicker and to suck her clit even harder because she could feel how close she was herself as well. No one before Piper was able to make her come this easily and if it was anyone else than Piper she would be embarrassed. Things with Piper felt so easy.

"Mmh same here baby, please don't stop", Alex said quickly before Piper's tongue crashed into her pussy again. Piper picked up the pace even more and hearing the sound Alex's wet pussy let out turned her on even more. She could feel how Alex's fingers reached a new depth inside of her, they hadn't been that deep yet and it felt too good to be real. Piper knew that if Alex kept going like she was doing right now she would come in no time. She knew exactly what to do when she knew she was that close. She wanted to try to come simultaneously with Alex so she moved her hand from Alex's asscheek to her clit and started to rub it. Alex moaned sharply, she didn't expect that but it was a pleasant surprise. They both kept going and in a minute Alex could feel Piper's walls starting to tighten around her fingers so she knew she was about to come. She slowed down the pace for a second so she could suggest something to Piper.

"Together?" Alex asked her quickly and Piper stopped with her tongue.

"Yes", she answered and kept on rubbing Alex's clit. Alex picked up the pace again and slid a third digit into Piper's pussy. She thrusted her fingers in and out Piper's wet cunt until she felt Piper clenching strongly around her fingers. Piper started shaking as she felt the orgasm take over her body.

"FUCKK ALEX, I'M COMING I'M COMIIING AHHH", Piper screamed out loud as the orgasm hit her. At the same time with that she moved her fingers over Alex's clit for the last few times and that made Alex's body rock above Piper's at the same time with her. Alex screamed Piper's name out loud even louder than she screamed Alex's. Piper couldn't handle herself when she was orgasming so she grabbed Alex's ass roughly. Alex's moaned out louder than ever and then felt her knees on each side of Piper's body trembling so bad that she collapsed over Piper's body. That made Piper laugh a little. They both had wide smiles on their faces as they were trying to come down from their highs. Alex laid on Piper's body for a while and Piper realized Alex's wetness was dripping down to her chest. She loved seeing that, it was so hot. She loved Alex's pussy. She loved eating it and seeing that happening in front of her made her want to lick her clean.

"Are your knees too weak for you to stay up on all fours for a sec?" Piper asked after she felt Alex pulling her fingers out of her carefully.

"What's on your mind?" she asked but Piper wouldn't answer. She just told her to let her do this. Alex did what Piper told her to and couldn't help but moan for one last time when she felt Piper collecting all her wetness to her mouth to swallow it.

"Mmmh babe you taste the best", Piper mumbled while tasting Alex inside of her mouth. Alex crawled up next to Piper and kissed her glistening lips.

"Someone's become addicted to my pussy", Alex teased her and laughed.

"I love your sweet pussy", Piper answered, stressing the word 'love' while smiling widely. Then she remembered that Alex didn't know that was actually her first time eating another woman out. She trusted Alex and knew she wouldn't tease her about it so she decided to tell her. "But guess what?"

"Yeah?"

"That was actually my first time eating a woman out…" she confessed quietly. The tone in her voice wasn't as confident as she before. She knew Alex wouldn't judge but she was still afraid of her reaction. Alex looked shocked but not in a negative way.

"What?" she asked and wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion. She couldn't believe what Piper just said. "Are you for real?" Piper nodded. Alex could've never imagined that was true.

"I hope I wasn't horrible… I just decided to go for it when you were in front of me like that. I couldn't resist though I was nervous", Piper explained to the woman next to her. She laughed.

"Piper, you made me come. That was so freaking good. Don't you dare to worry about it", Alex encouraged Piper and brushed a few strains of her hair behind her ear. She grabbed Piper's face gently and pressed a soft kiss on her lips to show her that she had absolutely nothing to worry about. Damn, this woman was making her soft like no one else before.

"Okay, I'm glad", Piper said and couldn't help but feel relieved after hearing Alex's words, "I can't wait to explore with you."

"Same here kid", Alex answered to her. Alex thought about all the things they could explore together, all the things they could try out and all the pleasure they both would get from all of it. She was so ready. They both just stared each other for a while, forgetting about everything else. "But hey I know what we have to do today."

"Hmm?"

"We need to go and finally buy you the new laptop." Piper laughed when she heard Alex saying that. She was sure she had forgotten about it already but apparently no. She felt crazy when she thought about their first meeting. She could've never imagined they'd end up like this. And she was happier than in ages.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** : Okay just a warning, this chapter is going to be a bit longer one to make up for the shorter chapter last time. Hope you enjoy this one of them using the props Alex accidentally found ;)

* * *

Alex and Piper had spent the last twenty minutes looking for a new laptop for Piper in an electronics store. Before they got here they both had showered, individually though and that made Alex kinda sad. She wanted to join Piper in the shower but Piper was too excited about getting the new laptop now that she was inspired to write again so she convinced Alex that it'd be ten times quicker for them to get to the store if they just did it individually and weren't interrupted by getting turned on by each other and ending up spending their time fucking in the shower. Alex told Piper that she'd join her in the shower some day now though and that made Piper excited. But right now she thought that nothing else could be more exciting than getting the new laptop.

"What about this Acer one? I'm sure it'd work perfectly for your writing tasks babe", Alex asked after watching Piper pace around the laptops for a while, touching every one of them to see what the keys were like so she would know if they were suitable for her writing. Alex also tried to make her choose a cheaper one. She knew Piper wanted the MacBook she had locked her eyes on but Alex wasn't willing to spend that amount of her money to buy Piper a laptop, especially when there wasn't anything in this deal for her… Unless she figured something out. The coffee spilling on it was an accident after all so this was just Alex trying to be friendly, she wouldn't have to actually buy it but she wanted to do it for Piper. And if she was witty enough she could benefit from this as well. Piper turned into Alex's direction and shook her head quickly.

"Aleeex, I really want the MacBook", she said and showed her big puppy eyes to the woman next to her. Alex walked closer to Piper. She hadn't been too excited about the laptop but now she finally got an idea.

"Ok we can get it", Alex could say and a huge smile grew on Piper's face. She looked like she was about to shit in her pants because of excitement. She looked like a little kid in a candy store and Alex found it adorable. She wondered what made Alex change her mind that quickly though because just a minute ago she could've swore they weren't getting that one. "But!"

"Yeah?"

"We're not gonna buy you a laptop unless we know all the amazing features it includes and how well they work", Alex said to Piper and walked away to get a man who worked in the store to help them. Piper was confused of what she was trying to do. She was trying to hear what Alex was talking about to the man when they were walking back to Piper.

"So we'd want to buy a MacBook but we wanna know what the web camera quality is like sending videos and stuff?" Piper had absolutely no idea what she was doing and where this was going.

"It's alright. To be completely honest, it's not the best out there but it's better than in most laptops", a tall blonde man said with a friendly look on her face and Alex nodded. Good enough for Piper to send her sexy clips of herself to help Alex get off when they're physically not together. "So you think it'll be okay for when Piper here has to send me some hot videos of herself?" Alex continued asking her questions and touched Piper's shoulder softly to sign to the man that this was the woman she was talking about. Piper couldn't believe Alex just said that out loud. Hearing Alex say those words made her feel a bit embarrassed but it was so hot at the same time. She started playing with a strain of her hair to try her best to not let herself blush.

"Uhh… I believe it will be good enough, especially if the lighting is good", he answered and a light blush trying to push out of his cheeks.

"What about the microphone, if we're having fun on FaceTime will I be able to hear Piper well enough?"

"Alex!" Piper said sharply because she was getting really embarrassed now. Luckily the man next to them was friendly and understood Alex's joke well enough to ease the atmosphere around them a little. He laughed at Piper's reaction of Alex's questions.

"I'm sure you'll love it, I can guarantee you'll be able to enjoy each other without any lag or stuff like that", he said and Piper and Alex both looked at him.

"Okay that sounds amazing. Thank you", Alex said and searched for his name tag with her eyes, "Luke." When he disappeared Piper turned into Alex's direction and stared at her in a shock.

"Oh my god Alex what was that?!"

"I told you we need to know how the most important features work, Pipes", Alex explained to her and grabbed one of the MacBooks from the shelf. As she held it in her hands she slowly leaned closer to Piper so that she could whisper into her ear.

"I'm gonna be so glad I bought you this when I receive nice little pictures and videos of you when I'm at work and you're home supposed to be writing but can't stop thinking about me and my sweet pussy you love so much", she whispered softly and Piper felt shivers going down her spine. Alex's words were like magic to her, they turned her on incredibly easy. Alex winked her eye and started walking away from Piper, leaving her standing there alone thinking about the words she just said.

* * *

They came back home to Piper's place and Piper hadn't been able to resist setting up her new MacBook right away. She was sitting on the sofa with the MacBook laying on her lap and couldn't stop smiling like an idiot. She had thanked Alex for a million times and wouldn't stop. Alex was happy to see her that happy, it was amazing and if Piper would send her those hot pics and videos when they couldn't be physically together that'd be even more amazing. Alex was imagining the possible content she'd get and even the thought of receiving them made her feel all hot. She walked from the kitchen to the living room area and sat down on the sofa next to Piper. She put her arm on Piper's shoulder gently to rest it there and then lifted both of her legs up to the sofa.

"Do you like it?" Alex asked though she already knew the answer just by looking at Piper's face. It was full of excitement and Alex couldn't get over the fact that Piper was this happy about getting one damn laptop. Alex laughed a little when she realized how adorable but focused Piper looked while she was trying to go through the photos she just imported to her new laptop from her external drive.

"I love it, thank you so much for spilling your coffee on the old one", she said and Alex's gaze shifted unscrupulously from Piper to her laptop's screen. Piper noticed that and normally she'd turn away or tell the other person not to look but she felt so good and comfortable in Alex's presence that it didn't really matter. She let Alex watch what she was doing.

"You're so freaking beautiful", Alex said when a selfie Piper had taken filled the laptop screen. She had her hair perfectly curled and her lips looked delicious thanks to the red lipstick she was wearing. They were both looking at the pic, Piper was remembering the day she took it and Alex was admiring how attractive she looked. Piper smiled at Alex's comment, thanked her and then started to explain the story behind the photo.

"This was some random event they wanted me to attend to long after publishing my book, that's why I have that much makeup on and look all glam", she told and Alex noticed how pretty her eyes looked in the photo. She had some light bronze eyeshadow on and a little winged eyeliner. That was the first time Alex saw her rocking the winged eyeliner look that she was usually rocking by herself. Alex started to wonder what Piper was wearing and she decided she needed to find out for her own sake.

"What were you wearing?" she asked bluntly and looked at Piper who raised her eyebrows lightly.

"I think I have a pic of-", Piper started to say but couldn't finish before a full body picture of her from that evening was there in front of them. She was wearing a red dress that was tight and hugging her body perfectly from all the right places. It went down to her thighs and it had a low v-cut neckline. Her body looked ridiculously hot. Alex couldn't believe her eyes.

"Damn, I wish I would've been there that evening", she said and smiled suggestively. She would've loved to act all professional in front of people and then slip her hand under Piper's dress when no one was watching. She would've loved to tease Piper all through the evening to the point that her panties were ruined and she couldn't wait to get fucked.

"I wish for the same thing, it was so damn boring. Must be the most boring event I've ever attended", Piper explained and at that exact moment after hearing Piper complaining she knew she needed to put her imagination into reality and somehow join her the next time.

"Well you need to bring me to the next one so we can make it more interesting together. I'm sure you won't complain about those events being boring ever again after enjoying them with me", Alex said seductively and that made Piper look at her again. She looked into her eyes for a while and then at her lips. God did she love those lips. From there her gaze wondered back to Alex's eyes and she smiled. She was imagining all the things they could do together to make the events more interesting and fun and suddenly she couldn't wait to attend the next one whenever it was happening. She was bringing Alex with her for sure.

"Deal." Alex smiled when she heard Piper promising her that. It was going to be fun, she knew it already and was sure of it.

"Ok more pics of you looking hot, please", Alex implored and Piper turned her gaze back to the laptop screen. The next photo that they saw was of her and Larry few years ago. Alex thought Piper looked cute with in her black polo neck sweater but the fact that Larry was in the photo next to her annoyed her. She hated that man for treating Piper the way he had done.

"Ew", Piper grunted and crinkled her face in disgust. She had forgot about Larry while spending time with Alex and he was the last person she wanted to see pictures of on her computer. He wasn't the type of ex that Piper would keep all the pictures of to cry while browsing through them in the middle of the night missing him. She hadn't missed him at all and she was sure she wouldn't. And this thing with Alex, whatever it was, was already so much better than any of that shit with Larry had been. Piper was right about to delete the picture but Alex slapped her hand away from the delete key.

"No! You can just crop him out, you shouldn't delete beautiful pics of yourself just because he's in them. Look, you do it like this", Alex said and showed Piper how to do it while she watched so she knew what she'd do in the future.

"Ahh that's clever, it looks so much better now", Piper laughed and moved to the next photo. It was a photo of her when she was little. Alex noticed that and started to laugh loudly. This was what they were looking for last night and she was so happy she was finally able to see what Piper looked like when she was younger. Piper was in a pure shock after seeing what she looked like when she was a teenager, she had already forgotten about the blue sweater and blue jeans she was wearing in the pic. She absolutely hated them. She was wearing Adidas superstars and had a bag hanging from her shoulder and by the looks of it it wasn't comfortable at all because it was hanging down to her knees. Her hair was up in a tight ponytail and she looked super skinny. On top of that she had tightened a belt over the sweater. "Oh my god that's horrible! How was I allowed to leave the house looking like that?"

"Hahah no that's super stylish", Alex laughed, "I think you should dress like that nowadays too. So hot."

"Jeez, Alex, shut up", she replied with a smile on her face. She absolutely hated the photo while Alex found it hilarious. Piper moved to the next photo. When she realized it was a photo she had took of herself wearing the handcuffs Alex found she jumped over it very quickly but to her big surprise they wouldn't end. She had had a little photoshoot by herself and all the photos were after one another now. She felt embarrassed because she had no idea they were here. She had hidden them in her phone and now they were right there in front of their eyes. Piper was pretty much beating the crap out of the button that showed the next photo so she could skip them all but then Alex stopped her. The photo that was left on the display was a picture of Piper wearing a red thong and a beautiful red lace bra. She had her hands cuffed together with the handcuffs Alex found the night before and Alex was extremely happy that Piper had used them before. That made her sure that she could find a way to use them on her somehow because she was already familiar with them. The photo was taken with a self-timer from behind so that her upper body was slightly rotated to the side. The photo showed Piper's toned ass perfectly and the thong she was wearing made her ass look so good Alex couldn't believe it. Piper's hair looked messy like she had just had some own fun before taking the photos. Alex looked at the photo for a good minute while Piper couldn't look at it. She stared at Alex to see her reaction.

"Holy shit Piper!" Alex said while turning her gaze from the photo to Piper, slowly but surely. She could see how nervous Piper got all of a sudden but she didn't understand why. Those photos were pure art to her and she absolutely loved the fact that Piper had taken them of herself. In fact she loved this whole thing so much that it was turning her on immensely. If Piper was in front of her looking like that she couldn't keep her hands away. "These are so fucking hot", Alex continued and started to scroll through the photos. One picture was of her ass with the skimpy thong cover it. One was of her upper body so her slim arms and boobs in the red bra were showing. Then there was one that showed her luscious lips and her wearing a choker. Alex looked at Piper again. She was looking at the photos now as well but she was half covering her face with her hands.

"Do you like them?"

"You kidding me? I LOVE them, exactly the stuff I want to receive on my phone as a surprise", Alex explained to the woman next to her.

"I'm glad. You know if you love these so much I should just send them to you because I never had a chance to send them to anyone."

"What?" Alex asked and sounded baffled.

"Yeah, Larry didn't want them. He didn't like that kinda stuff", Piper said and Alex could see from her eyes that she would've been so excited to send them forward to him back then but nope. Alex knew for a fact that if it was Piper and her she would've changed her lock and home screen to those pics, she would've printed them and put them up on her wall and tattoo one of them to her forehead. She loved them. Piper was ridiculously hot in them.

"That guy is really an idiot", Alex said and breathed out heavily. She just couldn't understand how he didn't want photos of his woman looking like that. It made no sense to Alex. And to answer Piper's suggestion, Alex really loved the photos but she didn't want something that was meant for someone else. It had to be special for both of them. She didn't want to put Piper through that either though it was her suggestion. "Babe I'd love to get them but those pictures are your past. I don't want you to feel bad about them or the time that has passed or anything."

"Okay", Piper answered and right when she was about to start scrolling forward Alex got a brilliant idea and stopped her.

"Let's take new ones."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, let's take new ones right here right now. You have the handcuffs in here, I'm sure you own some sexy underwear and I'm right here to help you. And maybe I can make a cameo in some of the photos as well", Alex explained to Piper and to be completely honesty Piper got super excited. She put her laptop on the table and sat up better. She was facing Alex's direction now.

"Would you want to do that with me?" Piper asked. She sounded super insecure about herself though she had no reason to. Alex cupped her face with her hands and smiled to her to try to make her feel better about herself. Piper really wanted to do this but she didn't know if she was as hot nowadays as she was back when she took the old pictures and she didn't want to disappoint Alex.

"Pipes… I'd love to", Alex whispered and kissed Piper's forehead softly. Piper nodded with a smile on face and got up from the sofa.

"Wait right here", she commanded Alex and disappeared to the bedroom to browse her wardrobe. She needed to find something extremely sexy to wear and surprise Alex. While Piper was gone Alex daydreamed about her. She couldn't believe she got so lucky that she found someone like Piper. She had been longing for a connection like they had for a good while. And god, she was hot. The sparks were flying between them all the time and they wouldn't stop.

* * *

It took Piper about ten minutes to get ready. Alex was sitting on the sofa where Piper told her to stay at. When she heard that Piper opened the bedroom door she turned around so that she could see her. Piper stepped out of the bedroom with a shy smile on her face. Alex smiled back to her and then her eyes started to wander from Piper's toes to her head. She was wearing dark thigh high stockings that were attached to the garter belt she was wearing high on her waist. She had a black lace thong and bra on. They looked similar to the red set she was wearing in the older pictures. She had the handcuffs hanging between her fingers like they were screaming her name already. Alex couldn't believe her eyes and couldn't wait to tie her wrists together behind her back. She could feel tingles all over her body when she saw Piper looking like that. Piper had told her to stay on the sofa but she couldn't obey. She got up and walked closer to Piper that was looking at her, following her every move with her eyes. Alex put her hands on Piper's hips and gently pulled her closer. She put her lips onto Piper's lips and kissed her more passionately than ever before. From that kiss Piper knew Alex was happy with what she saw. Piper answered to the kiss with same kind of passion and their kiss grew to the point where their bodies were incredibly close to each other, curving into each other. While still kissing they began to make their way to the sofa. They pulled apart just before they had to sit down.

"Do you have any idea how hot you look", Alex asked quietly and admired Piper's body in front of her. She let her hand travel around Piper's soft skin and she noticed how it made Piper shiver. Slowly her hand made its way to the handcuffs Piper was holding and as she grabbed them she looked Piper in the eyes, like she was asking for a permission to use them. Piper flashed a little smile to her as a sign of her approval. She was so excited to finally get to use them so that someone would see and be there in the moment with her. She was nervous but Alex's company made her feel comfortable. It made her feel amazing to know that someone wanted to see her like this and admired her like this. Piper was getting wet just knowing what was about to happen.

"Can I?" Alex asked just to make sure Piper was okay with all of this. Piper loved how gentle she was with her, making sure everything was okay for her before doing anything.

"Yes", Piper whispered and handed the handcuffs to Alex. Alex stood up and pulled Piper by the hand so that she was standing in front of her. She walked behind Piper and Piper automatically moved her ams behind her back. Alex put the cuffs on carefully, asking if they were okay and not too tight for Piper's liking.

"They're perfect", Piper answered to her and felt that the cuffs were secured. Alex pressed a soft kiss on her bare shoulder. She moved back to in front of Piper. Just seeing Piper cuffed made her imagination run wild. She wanted to do so many things with Piper and those damn cuffs. Piper loved them already as well.

"Do I take the pics with my phone or yours? You can use your laptop to take pics for me later but now you have your professional photographer in here so…" Alex asked Piper. Piper laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't care. Maybe mine so I can send them to you then when you deserve them", she answered to Alex and Alex raised her eyebrows.

"Oh I see… Buying a laptop for you wasn't enough to get to receive sexy photos easily", she said jokingly and Piper nodded.

"Exactly", she answered and then sat down to the sofa backwards so that her ass was facing Alex's direction perfectly. Alex took Piper's phone from the table and noticed that she needed her fingerprint to open it.

"Babe I need your fingerprint to open this thing", Alex said and Piper tried to twist her wrist a bit so she could reach the phone Alex was offering to her.

"Ouch", she said quietly when she felt the metal of the cuffs stinging against her wrist in a weird position. Gladly she managed to press the home button with her index finger so it opened. Alex opened the camera and started taking photos of Piper. She could feel herself getting wet as she watched Piper bend her back more against the sofa so her ass would look even better than it already looked. She had her hands laying on her lower back, tied together right above her ass. After hearing Alex took few shots of her she stood up and posed that way. Alex was drooling over her body that was so close to her and she wanted to touch her so bad but she knew they had to take these photos first before she could do anything about her needs. She wanted the photos to be good after all and she knew Piper wanted that too.

"Let's take some together", Piper begged Alex after she had taken enough of her alone.

"Uhh I don't know about that, I don't have any fancy lingerie with me or anything", Alex answered to Piper that turned around to look at her.

"C'mon Alex, you're the hottest woman I've ever seen and I'd love to have some photos of us together… I could use them as inspiration when I write when you're away. And then you'll have pics of me to look at while you're at work."

"Okay, fair enough", Alex agreed. She was waiting for Piper to start undressing her until she realized that she wasn't able to do that since she was cuffed. "I was totally just waiting for you to start ripping my clothes off."

"Too bad I can't do that", Piper said and pretended to look sad, "but I can always watch and enjoy you stripping yourself." She winked her eye to Alex and sat down to watch her take her clothes off. She followed Alex's every move carefully with her eyes. Alex took her black t-shirt off first because she knew how much Piper loved her boobs. When the t-shirt was off Piper bit her lower lip. She wished more than anything that she could've grabbed Alex's boobs right now. They were literally bursting out of her white bra and looked like they needed attention from Piper. Then Alex bent down to take her jeans off. She slid the pants down her long legs and was left with nothing but her white bra and matching cheeky hipsters. Piper corrected her position a little. Alex could see from her face how bad she wanted her. Too bad she was tied up and couldn't do anything about it. Alex threw her clothes away and sat down next to Piper.

"We might need to use your laptop now that I'm gonna be in the photos as well", she said and opened photobooth from it. They started taking photos but while they took them they couldn't stop looking at each others' bodies from the screen. The room was getting incredibly hot at this point, they were both wanting for more. Piper moved a bit so that she was sitting in front of Alex, in between her legs.

"Grab my boobs Alex", she said to Alex and Alex did what she was told. She grabber Piper's boobs for the next photo, then kissed her neck for the next one and caressed her body with her hands while kissing her neck for the last one. Piper turned her head and their lips met. They took a photo of them kissing and Alex could already tell it was going to be her favourite. Alex's hands continued their journey on Piper's body until they were slowly caressing the fabric of Piper's thong. "Mmh, yes…" Alex teased her by almost sliding her hand in her panties but no. If Piper had her hands free she would've taken Alex's hand by herself and put it in there but she couldn't. And Alex loved teasing her. She loved to see her wanting more and she loved to hear her breaths get more shallow every time she was closer to giving her what she needed the most.

"Come here", Alex commanded and stood up. She pulled Piper by the handcuffs, grabbed her own phone with her on their way and walked to the bedroom. Every step Piper took she could feel how the wetness smudged all over her panties. When they got to the bedroom Alex put her phone on the bed and took Piper's handcuffs off but just for a second. She pulled Piper's hands to the other side of her body and tied them up again. Now she had her wrists tied together in front of her body, that would be easier for Alex considering what she was thinking of doing next. She wanted to make sure Piper was okay with all of this first though.

"Listen, I want you to know that we will stop if you want to stop. I don't want to do anything you don't want to do."

"Al, I've been dreaming about this, I want this and I want you in every way possible", Piper said with a smirk on her face. Alex nodded.

"We should still use the traffic light system as our safe words you know. Red means stop, from now on if any of us say that we'll stop right away. And yellow if something's too much, if you don't want to stop but are right about to hit your limits."

"Yes, that sounds good", Piper said and they agreed on using that.

"Good", Alex replied and kissed Piper. Their lips crashed against each other with all the lust they had for each other. Their tongues fought for dominance inside of their mouths but in the end Piper gave in and let Alex took the lead since she was the one who cuffed her wrists today as well. She couldn't wait to top Alex but she had a feeling that today would be about her. Alex lift Piper up and laid her down on the bed, still kissing her hungry lips. When she was on her back in the bed Alex took her wrists and pinned them up over her head. She held them there and when she pulled out of their kiss she heard Piper moaning. Alex looked up and saw that Piper's bed had a metal bar in the headboard so she could easily tie Piper's arms up. She did that and before Piper noticed what she had done she jumped out of the bed and started to look for something. She knew exactly where to search this time. Alex found the vibrator she was looking for from the box that Piper accidentally showed her last night and crawled back to the bed. Piper saw it and she felt even more aroused though she thought it would be impossible. Before Alex used it on Piper she wanted to take few more photos of Piper while she was tied up like that. Alex was wet as hell watching Piper being restricted to move like that, that was for sure. She took few photos and put her phone away.

"I think you like being tied up like that, don't you?" Alex asked and watched Piper. She enjoyed her view more than ever.

"Alex… please", Piper said desperately. Alex could hear the need from her voice so clearly. She knew Piper wanted her to rip her thong off, to tease her until she couldn't take it anymore and satisfy all her needs. And Alex wanted that too but it wouldn't be as exciting without teasing. A lot of teasing. She knew exactly what Piper wanted but she wanted her to say it out loud.

"Please what? What do you want me to do?" Alex asked and lowered herself so that her face was right in front of Piper just as close at it could physically be without touching hers. Piper tried to kiss her but she couldn't get closer to Alex. Alex moved further away and Piper whined. "You need to say it out loud in order to get what you want."

"Please touch me", Piper said and her eyes met with Alex's. Alex touched Piper through her thong and was surprised with a crazy amount of wetness, even through the fabric. Alex knew she was turned on but this was something new, she was literally dripping.

"Fuck, you're dripping wet. Seems like you've ruined your panties again… Is that the effect I have on you? Is it, Piper?"

"Y-yes", Piper moaned and moved her legs apart from each other, trying to make it easier for Alex to explore her more.

"You have no idea what I'm going to do to you, you dirty girl", Alex whispered and suddenly moved Piper's thong away. She saw how Piper's pussy was glistening from the wetness. She was planning on teasing her for more but after seeing that she couldn't help herself. She devoured her face into Piper's pussy and tasted her sweetness inside of her mouth. Piper let out a loud moan and moved her hips. Alex grabbed her boobs through the fabric of her bra and could feel her hard nipples through it. She sucked on Piper's sensitive clit and noticed how that alone was enough for Piper's body to start tremble a little.

"Fuck Aleeex", she whimpered before pulling against the cuffs and noticing once again that she didn't have that much space to move. Alex picked up the pace and her tongue worked even harder than before. Piper felt so close to coming already but she didn't know that this was only the beginning. Alex was planning on making her come again. And again. "Inside", Piper whispered as her breath was getting more shallow again.

"You want my fingers inside your tight little pussy?"

"Yes Alex, please put your fingers inside me", Piper panted out and gasped as she felt Alex's familiar fingers entering her at the same time with her tongue meeting with her clit again. She knew exactly how to fuck Piper so that she would come in no time. As the rhythm of Alex's fingers thrusting into her stabilised it really didn't take long from Piper to come for the first time. Alex could feel Piper's pussy tightening around her fingers and she knew that was the sign.

"ALEXXX, AHH FUCKKK", Piper screamed as her pussy released a sweet amount of cum on Alex's palm at the same time with her body rocking and her back bending. Alex felt Piper's pussy clamping around her fingers while she saw her body spasming and her trying to ride her orgasm out. What a joy to look at.

When Piper and her body had recovered her orgasm she opened her eyes and looked at Alex who was sitting up. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and smiled to Piper. Piper's arms were tired but suddenly she forgot about that when she saw Alex's next move.

"I'm not done with you just yet", she told Piper and picked up the vibrator from next to her on the bed. It was a wand one. Alex loved those because they were ideal for playing like this. "Put your legs together for me, baby." Piper obeyed nicely and when her legs were tightly together Alex sat on top of them to straddle her and to make sure that they weren't moving. Alex turned the vibrator on and put it on Piper's pussy. Piper closed her eyes, throwing her head from side to side. It was only the lowest setting Alex was using but she felt too fucking good already. As Piper got used to the feeling Alex put it on higher setting and lowered it to be in contact with Piper's clit.

"Right there, keep it right there Alex", Piper said quietly while she tried to concentrate on all the feelings she was feeling at the same time. Alex slid her free hand to grab Piper's boob from underneath her bra. She played with her nipple as much as she just could and adored Piper's body that was starting to shake again. She could've used the medium setting for a longer time and she knew Piper would come from her using just that but she wanted to see how her body reacted to the highest setting. When Alex adjusted the setting Piper's body spasmed rapidly. Her pussy was pulsating in a total new way compared to before, it was almost too much for Piper to handle but she was eager for the big release she knew was going to happen soon. She tried to move her legs but Alex sitting on top of them didn't let her to do that. Alex tried her best to pin Piper down and not let her move too much. Piper's entire body was begging for the release already and surprisingly she came before they both even expected it to happen.

"I'M COMING, I'M COMIIING", she screamed louder than last time and her body jerked even harder. Alex didn't take the wand away from her pussy, just moved it a little so it wasn't in a direct contact with her clit and turned it on the medium setting so it wouldn't become too much for her. Piper's body shook in waves and Alex enjoyed watching her orgasm. Piper couldn't believe how good Alex was able to make her feel, this was mindblowing. Her pussy was so wet at this point that it was dripping down to the bedsheets underneath them and definitely leaving a puddle on them. Alex was watching Piper and before she could catch her breath and come down from her orgasm Alex shoved two fingers inside of her. "OH FUCK ALEX", Piper screamed as she felt Alex entering her again. It was a surprise to her since she didn't even have the time to open her eyes before it happened. Alex moved to sit on Piper's knees so she had a better position to please Piper with her fingers one last time.

"Do my fingers feel good inside of you like that?" she asked Piper while she moved the vibrator lower again and started pounding her fingers in and out of Piper's extremely wet cunt. Piper moaned without pausing, she couldn't think straight anymore and she knew she was going to cum again in no time. This was absolutely crazy to her. No one had ever made her come continuously like this during her whole life.

"Yes, ahh yess Alex", Piper whined and it drove Alex crazy hearing her say her name in that tone. She loved hearing it so she started to move her fingers quicker and deeper, hitting all the right spots inside of her in order to hear her scream her name out loud again. Piper tried to move so she could ride Alex's fingers but she was reminded of the cuffs on her wrists again. She was moving around so much that there was definitely going to be a reminder for her of the cuffs afterwards but she couldn't care less right now, this all felt too good to care. Alex moved the vibrator around over Piper's swollen clit, teasing it with it and curled her fingers inside Piper with every thrust she did.

"Are you ready to come babe?" Alex asked as she noticed Piper was right about to come. Piper didn't have time to answer in words but her body definitely answered Alex's question.

"FUCKING HELL ALEEEX, I'M COMING AGAIN, FUCKKK", Piper screamed on top of her lungs. Her hips buckled up, followed by her whole body shaking again in the same rhythm with Alex's fingers entering her pussy deep. Piper tried to pull away from the cuffs but surprise surprise she couldn't get away. If she could she would have buried her nails into Alex's back right now and ride her fingers better than anything ever but she couldn't do anything but to let her body tremble under Alex. Alex turned the vibrator off and threw it away and as Piper's body was jerking uncontrollably and her fingers were still inside of her she replaced the vibrator with her tongue. She gently licked Piper's sensitive clit until she recovered from her orgasm, still spasming slightly.

Piper felt so good she couldn't open her eyes for a good while. She whimpered a little when she felt Alex slowly pulling her fingers out of her pussy. Then she gently unlocked the handcuffs and while she was doing that Piper finally opened her eyes. When her arms were free she could feel how tense they were. Alex touched them gently and stroked the spots where she saw the cuffs had left marks. They weren't bad though, looked like they'd be gone by the morning, but still. She brought Piper's arms down on her stomach and kissed them gently. Piper felt so tired from coming three times in a row, she had never had anyone in her life pleasing her like that and she was still in awe of what had happened. She felt like she was in a dream. And she was so worn out that it wouldn't be a big surprise if she was dreaming. She totally lost her sense of reality and was somewhere else in her thoughts. She looked at Alex and couldn't think of anything else than how good she just fucked her.

"That was so fucking good… the best I've ever had", Piper said quietly when she was able to return back on this planet from her highs. Those words made Alex smile just as much as watching Piper coming many times in a row.

"I'm glad babe", Alex answered and moved a few of Piper's hair strains away from her face, putting them behind her ear. She planted a sweet kiss on her lips. "You left quite a mess too", Alex said and signed for Piper to look at the sheets underneath her. Piper moved now that she was able to and saw how there was her cum on the sheets.

"Shit", she mumbled, looked at Alex and they both laughed. Alex loved seeing Piper come that much, it made her feel good about her skills too. Piper was feeling so good after Alex fucking her that she didn't remember that she had to give Alex something back as well. She felt extremely tired after what just happened, though. "Do you want me to take care of you?" she asked and Alex shook her head when she saw Piper was about to yawn.

"Don't worry about that sweetie, you look so tired. I can wait and I'm sure my pussy can wait as well, we both know it will be worth it", she explained.

"Okay, thank you Alex. And I promise you it will be worth it", Piper answered and started to think about the way she would fuck Alex next. She had many ideas and she knew she was going to put them all into action but didn't know where to start. She was sure she could figure that out though, now she wanted to just watch a movie and fall asleep on Alex's arms. "Can you stay for another night?" Piper asked her. She really wanted Alex to stay but she didn't know whether she would stay knowing that they weren't going to end the night by fucking. She didn't know what this thing between them was but she didn't want Alex to leave.

"Yeah, sure thing", Alex said without any hesitation.

"Thank you", Piper whispered, "can we watch a movie together?"

"Of course, but let's cuddle first", Alex said softly and that melted Piper's heart. She loved how Alex seemed so tough on the outside but inside she was just a big softie. And she was extremely soft for Piper. Piper crawled closer to Alex and Alex wrapped her arms around Piper's body. She pulled her in even closer and when they were as close as they could just be, they kissed. The kiss they shared was sweet, not all passionate and hot like the ones before. It was soft and tender, there was almost no press of their lips against each other. Light pecks with Alex's hand gently stroking Piper's cheek at the same time. It felt right.

* * *

 **A/N:** So yeah, I didn't want to cut that into two separate parts, maybe you understand why now haha. I just want to remind you that you can always send me suggestions and recommendations of what you'd like to happen next or what kinda scenes you'd want me to write. I'll try my best to include them in the story. A big thank you for reading :)


End file.
